Junjou Angel
by Yaoi fangirl128
Summary: After falling asleep in the park Misaki meets and saves a ten year old named Kaigara. A girl with a very mature attitude and a dark past. Running from an abusive foster father, she finds a home with Misaki and Usagi-san, but for how long? Rated M for lemon, metion of rape, and slight child buse.
1. Chapter 1

Okay it's me again! This is my first Junjou Romantica fanfic and I'm really excited. I've had this idea for a while and I am finally typing it up yay! I hope that you all like it and will send me lots and lots of reviews.

Disclaimer:

Me: Man putting the disclaimer is so annoying!

Misaki: Well if you don't put it you might get in trouble.

Me: Well I'm pretty sure it's quite obvious that I don't own Junjou Romantica or you or Usagi-san or Nowaki or Hiroki."

Nowaki: We get to be in the story too?

Me: Yep, I'm thinking of adding Shinobu and Miyagi too, but how much you appear depend on the reviews. I just love getting reviews! 3

Misaki: Forget the reviews just say the disclaimer already!

Me: UGH! I do not, repeat DO NOT own Junjou Romantica. I do how ever own the OC in this story.

Misaki walked along the side walk enjoying the nice weather. It was early fall and it had already began to grow colder. The sky was clear and every so often a gust of wind would pass sending fallen leaves scattering. It also brought chills to Misaki as he continued walking.

"I can't believe how cold it gt already." Misaki said as another gust wind blew past. Sending more chills up the teenager's spine. He wrapped his thin jacket tighter around himself "I should have brought a thicker jacket."

Usually Usagi-san would pick him up from the university but he was at a meeting with his editor today, so Misaki had to walk. He didn't mind though, he was glad he could take in the the fresh air. He was about three blocks from his and Usagi-san's apartment when he got an idea. Misaki pulled his cell phone out of his bag a checked the time. It was only four o'clock, so he decided to take a detour before heading home.

He made a left turn and headed to park. Usagi-san wouldn't be home for a few more hours, and he had plenty of time before he had to get home to make dinner. An hour or two at the park wouldn't hurt, this weather was just to nice to miss out on. Misaki reached the park in no time, he sat down on a near by bench and looked around the park. Children were playing at the playground, screaming for their mothers to watch them as they jumped from the highest places they could find. Couples were also scattered through out the park holding hands and smiling at one another.

Misaki couldn't help but think of his precious Usagi-san, he loved the man very much but he could never say the words. Well to his face anyway. Misaki took in a deep breath and relaxed against the hard park bench. He could feel his eye lids start to grow heavy.

"_Baka Usagi-san!" _Misaki thought. The stupid rabbit had kept him up late the night before, molesting him and repeatedly saying "I love you." He was lucky to stay awake through out the devils class, or else he would have gotten a book(or some other object) thrown at his head.

His lids grew heavier to were he could barely keep them open. _"I'll just close then for a minuet. Then I need to get going before Usagi-san..."_

Misaki woke with start as the sound of his cell phone sounded from inside his bag. He quickly looked around forgetting were he was for a second. Then he remembered he had decided to come t the park after classes were through. Something was off though, he remembered when he came here it was full of people and sunny. Now it was dark and empty, except for scattered leaves skittering across the ground as a soft wind blew.

His cell phone rang again and Misaki started to search his bag for it. Pulling it out he noticed the time on the screen read 8:45 pm. Misaki groaned he, and realized just who it was that was calling him. Flipping open his phone he hesitantly answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Misaki." Sighed a relived voice on the other end, then the voice turned angry. "Were have you been. It's almost seven and I was worried when I didn't see you when I got home."

"I'm sorry Usagi-san, I decided to go to the park for a bit." Misaki said guilt coated his voice. "I guess I fell asleep."

"How can you fall asleep at the park?" The older man demanded.

"It's not my fault I'm tiered, your the one who kept me up all night." Misaki said, mad that Usagi-san was blaming him for falling asleep. "You pervert!"

"Misaki.." Before the man could finish Misaki shut his phone, turned the volume down to were it was silent and shoved it into his bag. Misaki got up and started walking still fuming over his and Usagi-san's argument.

"_Baka Usagi-san!" _Misaki thought angrily_ "If he wasn't such a pervert and kept me up I wouldn't be tiered and fall asleep in random places."_

He continued walking through the park, he wanted to cool off a bit before heading home. It had gotten colder now that it was dark. Misaki shivered as a rough wind came blowing past. Again he wished he had brought a thicker jacket. He was almost at the end of the park when he hear yelling not to far away. It was still too r to make out but he was sure it was someone yelling. He sprinted in the direction he heard it come from. Soon he came to the playground he had seen kids playing at just hours before. He could see two figures standing beside a large slide. One looked quite short about the size of a kid and the other was taller probably an adult. Misaki hid behind a tree and watched the the figures , this time he was able to hear what they were saying.

"I said to get the hell away from me!" One voice yelled, it sounded like a little kids.

"Just give me the bag, and you won't get hurt." This one sounded like a grown man.

"I said no," The owner of the first voice took a step back clutching a small backpack in tier arms. "And I mean NO!"

The other growled and made a grab for the bag only to miss when the other moved out of the way. The child sized figure try to make a run for it but the taller one grabbed their shirt collar pulling them back.

"Let me go!" They yelled struggling in the others grasp.

"Let them go!" Misaki yelled, surprising not only himself but also the two figures in front of him. The shorter one stopped struggling and looked around trying to find the owner of the voice.

"Who's there?" The other asked his hold on his victim didn't loosen. Misaki was scared and had no idea what he was going to do. He looked around for some thing anything to defend him self and the kid. Misaki's eyes landed on a large stick a foot away from him. He bent down and picked it up not sure what to do next.

"Show your self!" The man called again he turned his back to Misaki, searching for the person who had called out. He pulled the kid with him cause them to struggle again in their grasp. Misaki took a deep breath and stepped out from were he was hiding. He closed his eyes a swung the stick with all his strength. He felt the stick make contact with something, then heard something hit the ground.

Misaki opened his eyes and stared at the man sprawled on the ground. The kid was sitting on the ground with a shocked but relived looked on their face.

Misaki dropped the stick and went to make sure the child was okay. He still couldn't get a good enough look at their face but was certain it was a kid no more then ten.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." They said nodding.

A groan sounded from the body on the ground, both of them turned their heads t look at the man. He was already starting to regain consciousness.

"Come on!" Misaki said grabbing the kids hand and pulling them off the ground. They quickly grabbed their bag they had dropped earlier and they both began running not wanting to be there when the man woke up. They kept running until they were about two blocks from the park. The stopped to catch their breath. Street light made it so Misaki was able to get a good look at the person in front of him.

Sure enough it was a kid no more then nine or ten, and a girl at that. She had pure black hair going down to the middle of her back with the tips died a hot pink. She wore a pair of jeans and t-shirt covered with a thin, blue jacket. She also wore a pair of ratty old tennis shoes. Clutched in her arms was a small brown back pack. Probably what the man was trying to gt from her.

Suddenly the girl started to laugh. Misaki stared at her puzzled. They had almost been caught by a mugger and she was laughing her head off.

"Woo, now that was a close one!" She said chuckling lightly. "Thanks by the way for saving me back there."

Misaki quickly composed him self as best he could. "N-no problem."

"You mind if I ask a question?" The girl asked.

"Uh, sure." Misaki answered puzzled once again by the young girl mood change.

"Why is someone like you doing at the park so late?"

"Well I..." Misaki trailed off. Why was he here? Then he remembered. Falling asleep at the park, Usagi-san calling, their argument. Wait Usagi-san! "Oh no!"

Misaki reached into his bag a frantically searched for his phone. When he finally located it he flipped it open. Six missed calls from Usagi-san. He was so dead when he got home, or worse Usagi-san was out looking for him right now. Either way he was **so **screwed!

"I am so dead." Misaki groaned.

The girl giggled at the sigh of Misaki. "Kaigara."

"What?" Misaki asked confused by the girl once again.

"My name is Kaigara." She said with another giggled. This boy was very much out of it.

"Oh, sorry." Misaki said chuckling at him self. "My name is..." Before he could finish the sound of screeching tiers sounded from down the street. A red sports car raced toward were the two stood. Kaigara looked a bit frightened, but Misaki had a look of horror on his face. The car came to a screeching halt beside were the two stood on the side walk. The window rolled down to revile a very worried, very angry Usami Akihiko or as we like to call him...

"Usagi-san." Misaki had half a mind to turn and run for his life. Usagi-san as if he could read Misaki's mind was out of the car and had his arms Misaki before the boy could make a run for it.

"Misaki do you have any idea how worried I was about you." Usagi-san said tightening his hold on the young boy. Misaki couldn't help but feel a little guilty for making Usagi-san worry.

"I'm sorry." Misaki said resting his head on the mans shoulder and wrapping his arms around him as well. Usagi-san put his finger under Misaki's chin, pulling the boys face to his before leaning down to kiss him. Misaki usually hated when the man did this but he didn't care at the moment. That is until he was reminded that there was someone else there.

"So, your name is Misaki."

Misaki and Usagi-san turned and looked at Kaigara, who had been standing there the whole time. Misaki blushed a little when he realized that she had just seen him and Usagi-san do.

"Are you guys lovers?" She asked bluntly.

"Yes...I mean no...I mean yes my name is Misaki." The blushing boy managed to stammer out. How could this girl ask something like that so bluntly. She is as bad as Usagi-san!

"Oh your name is so pretty." Kaigara cooed. "It's prettier then my name that's for sure."

"Your name is pretty too Kaigara." Misaki said hooping to get her to forget her other question.

"Thanks. Hey you didn't answer my other question."

"_Damn" _Misaki thought.

Kaigara seeing as though she wasn't going to get an answer out of Misaki turned to the older man who was still hold him. "Well are you?"

Usagi-san looked at the girl, with an emotionless face. To witch she just smiled back at.

"Yes we are." Usagi-san answered bluntly.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki yelled blushing like crazy now.

"Oh that's so cute, a real live yaoi couple." Kaigara couldn't stop smiling at the two.

Misaki's heart sank. _"Oh no, not another fangirl."_

Kiagara giggled at Misaki's face. "Well I should be going."

Kaigara started to walk past the two, when a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Wait were are you going?" Misaki stated. "You can't walk through town at this time of night."

"Misaki is right your to young to stay by your self." Usagi-san agreed.

"And that creep might still be out there." Misaki added, forgetting to late that Usagi-san knew nothing about the nights earlier events.

"What creep?" Usagi-san asked. An angry look on his face.

"Well if you don't mind could you maybe give my a lift to the library?" Kaigara asked.

Usagi-san nodded to his car. "Hop in."

Kaigara walked over to the car, opened the door and slid into the back seat putting on her seat belt last. Misaki sat up front with Usagi-san in the passenger seat. Usagi-san started the car once Misaki had on his seat belt as well.

"Now then would any of you care to explain to mean who the "creep" is?"

Misaki gave a nervous laugh. "Well.." Misaki along with Kaigara's help proceeded to explain the earlier events.

Usagi-san pulled up to the library with a screeching halt. He was fuming mad after Misaki and Kaigara had explained to him about the man that had tried to mug Kaigara.

"So you just decided to intervene with out thinking?" The older man scowled.

"Well I couldn't just stand there!" Misaki exclaimed.

Usagi-san sighed heavily. "And what do you think would have happened if that plan of your didn't work?"

Misaki fell silent. He knew exactly what would have happened if he wasn't able to knock out the man.

Kaigara looked between the two men in the front seat. She felt a bit awkward listening to them fight and also felt bad that it was because she wasn't able to get from that guy earlier and Misaki had to help her.

"I guess this is were I get off." Kaigara opened the door and got out of the car. After hitching one of her back pack straps on her shoulder. She turned to Misaki and Usagi-san.

"Thank-you for helping me earlier and giving me a ride" She said bowing to the men.

"Is someone meeting you here?" Misaki asked looking around.

"Oh, sure!" Kaigara said her voice hitching an octave higher. "My dad is going to meet me here soon."

Misaki looked at the girl suspiciously. "Maybe we should wait here with you until he comes."

"N-no don't worry I'll be fine. He'll be here soon."

"Well okay." Misaki didn't feel right leaving her here by herself. Usagi-san started to pull away from the building. Feeling the same as Misaki did about leaving the girl. Kaigara yelled another thank-you at the two before they drove out of sight.

Kaigara followed the red sports car until it was gone. She let out a sigh and headed to the library doors, it was still a another hour before it closed. So she would have some place warm to stay for a little while. As she reached the doors she thought back to how Misaki had helped her, letting out another sigh she pulled open the doors and stepped inside.

Well how was it bad, good, terrible, excellent? Let me know I'm going to make more chapters for this story but first I want to know what you guys think of it. Please review and tell me what you think, also I have another story called Lucky Rabbit Foot it is an Inuyasha fanfic and it was my first fanfic I ever wrote too!

**Kaigara means "seashell" and Misaki means "blossom" ( or something close to it, I use Google for all my translating as well as baby name websites)**

Me:Well I think this went quite well what do you guys think.

Misaki: You made me look like a hero cool!

Usagi-san: Though we all now you would never do that in real life.

Misaki: Shut up BAKA USAGI-SAN!

Me: Hey be nice you two! Misaki quite yelling will you, he dose have a point you know.

Misaki: SHUT UP!(Misaki continues ranting)

Me: Usagi-san do you mind?

Usagi-san: (smiles evilly) Nope. (comes up behind Misaki and kisses him)

Me: Well that got him to shut up. HA-HA I'm mean I know. Any way please review what you think. See you next time!


	2. Chapter 2

I present the second chappie, YAY! I hope you all like it!

Me: Well here we are what did you guys think of the last one?

Nowaki: I liked it.

Hiroki: You baka you weren't even in the last chapter!

Me: But you are in this one! Both of you guys, but only side characters for now.

Nowaki: Hiro-san we're in this chapter!

Hiroki: Baka!

Nowaki: Hiro-san is so cute!

Me: I agree!

Hiroki: Shut up and say the disclaimer!

Me: I do not own Junjou Romanica! I do own the OC's in this fic though that is all, enjoy the story!

* * *

The ride home was silent, only the sound of the engine and passing cars could be heard. They sat like that for the next ten minuets until they got home.

Misaki slipped off his shoes as he stepped into the apartment. "Usagi-san are you hungry?"

When he didn't get an answer turned ready to ask again when arms wrapped them selves around Misaki's slim form. Misaki looked up and met with lavender eyes filled with worry.

"Usagi-san?"

"Do you have any idea how worried I was. When I didn't see you here, I thought that you had disappeared." Usagi-san tightened his hold on the boy.

Misaki looked at the floor, guilt covered his face. "I'm sorry Usagi-san. I didn't mean to make you worry."

They stayed like that for a few more moments, then someones stomach grumbled. Misaki blushed , while Usagi-san chuckled.

"I'll go get us something to eat." Misaki said wiggling free for the older mans grasp. He walked into the kitchen a rummaged through the fridge. There was left over chicken stir fry so Misaki decided to heat it up and serve that.

He grabbed the food and placed it in the microwave. As he was waiting or the food to heat up his mind wondered to the girl they had met not to long ago.

"_Why was she in the park so late?" _Misaki thought to himself. _"Maybe we should have stayed with her."_

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Usagi-san said behind the younger boy.

Misaki jumped in surprise and quite nearly had a heart attack. He took a moment to calm his heart then turned to the author, angry clearly visible in his face. "Baka Usagi-san, don't sneak up on me like that!"

Misaki glared at the man, while Usagi-san smirked. Misaki turned back to the food as the timer went off. He opened the door and started to pull the food.

"Your thinking of that kid aren't you?"

Misaki stopped what he was doing, and scowled a bit. He hated when Usagi-san knew what he was thinking.

"We should have stayed with her until her father came to pick her up."

Usagi-san frowned. " I don't think her father was coming for her." He said. Misaki looked at him with a confused expression.

"What do you mean?" He asked pulling out two plates

"I think she may be a run away." Usagi-san said lighting a cigaret.

"What makes you say that?"

Usagi-san smiled, sometimes the boy was almost as naive as Takahiro. "Well first off she was out in the park late at night and two she kept trying to get rid of us when we dropped her off at the library."

Misaki thought foe a second. "I was wondering what she was doing in the park at night especially with the weather the what it is now."

Misaki carried the food to the dinning room, Usagi-san put out his cigaret and followed Misaki to the table. Misaki placed the plates on the table along with two glasses of water and sat down across from Usagi-san. The two ate in silence, only the sound of chewing was heard. When they were finished Misaki carried the plates to the kitchen and prepared to wash the dishes. But Usagi-san had other ideas.

He wrapped his arms around Misaki and pulled him into a kiss. Misaki struggled for a bit then leaned into the kiss. All to soon the two pulled away to catch their breath.

"Baka Usagi-san I need to clean the dishes." Misaki said a bit annoyed.

"Do them tomorrow," The older man whispered, kissing Misaki's neck. "I need my fill of Misaki."

Misaki moaned as Usagi-san kissed down his collar bone, then back up again. The older man brought his lips back two his lovers, running his tongue over his bottom lip, demanding entrance. Misaki allowed him in as Usagi-san picked him up bridle style and carried him to the stairs, never breaking the kiss.

Only when they reached the top of the stairs did he break the kiss. Misaki's lips were swollen from the kiss and he was breathing heavily. Usagi-san opened the door to his toy filled bedroom (A kids paradise really). Leaning down to kiss Misaki he closed the door. Then for the rest of the night Usagi-san made a mess of his little uke.

The next morning Misaki was sore, tiered, and late.

He woke up with Usagi-san's arms draped over his unclothed body. He was able to free him self and leave the room without waking the author. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he caught sight of the clock and nearly had a heart attack. It was twenty minuets until classes started, it would take him fifteen minuets just to get to the school ten if he ran fast enough. He didn't want to wake Usagi-san so he quickly gathered his things, then set out some instant oatmeal with instruction(In detail) to the microwave out on the counter for Usagi-san to use.

Misaki looked to the clock again and this time he did have a heart attack. He had fifteen minuet to get to the university. He grabbed his bag and rushed out the door.

"_I'm going to kill that stupid rabbit if I'm late."_ Misaki thought angrily. _"That or I'm going to get killed by Devil."_

Misaki started to run faster at the thought of the Devil-Komijo being mad at him. Soon he reached the university, checked his phone and was surprised that he had made it with time to spare. Misaki decided to use that time to catch his breath.

"Well if it isn't my valiant hero."

Misaki turned a came face to face with a familiar sight.

"Kaigara? What are you doing here?" Misaki asked smiling a bit.

"I'm on my way to visit some friends." She said.

Misaki looked the girl over. She was still waring the cloths he had seen her in the night before. She also had her small back pack with, but today she was waring a winter hat on her head and fingerless gloves. On the hat was teddy bear wearing a bow tie. Her hair was tied in a loop close to her neck causing the pink tips to spike slightly.

"Do you go to school here?" She asked nodding to the large building.

"Yep." Misaki smiled proudly. His smile vanished when he remembered one very small detail.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!" He exclaimed. Kaigara giggled.

"I need to go," Misaki turned and ran to the front doors. "I'll see you around."

"Just make sure your not late for something we do see each other." Kaigara waved good bye and walked away to her destination. Misaki looked at her a minuet then headed inside. He made to to class just as the bell rang. He sighed with relief then a book made contacted with his face.

"Takahashi don't just stand there, get to you seat!" Yelled a very angry, very annoyed Hiroki.

"Yes Professor." Misaki scurried to his seat as class began.

Kaigara walked down the sidewalk looking at every one that passed. She was on her way to her childhood home. It was a local orphanage she had lived at for most of her life. She always went to visit it when ever she could.

Now she lived with a cruel man that did nothing but drink and hit her. Some nights he was to drunk to deal with her so she managed to escape getting bruises. only some nights though others she was not so, lucky. According to the social workers Yoshiro Moto, her foster father, is a good man who is very caring, but it was all an act. She had run away a few time before but he had always found her. This time she was set on making sure he never found her.

She had run away three days ago and so far there had been no sign of him. She aimed to keep it that way. Kaigara continued walking until she came to an all to familiar building. Kids were screaming and playing while two ladies tried to keep them under control. One of the kids spotted her and came running over.

"Kai-chan!" The kid ran right into wrapping their arms around the older girl.

"Hey Yuzu!" Kaigara hugged the girl tight. "Have you been good?"

Yuzu nodded her head, her red pig tails bobbing up and down.

"Kaigara it good to see you." One of the woman came up to the two, with a smile n her face.

"Hello Yumi-san." Yumi-san had taken care of her when she lived at the orphanage. She was the closest thin

"What are you doing here? Is your father with you?"

"Uh..no he couldn't make it today." Kiagara was a bit nervous but tried not to show it. "I just thought I would come and visit for a bit."

"Oh too bad. Well I'm glad you could come today." Yumi-san said smiling again.

"Kai-chan lets go play!" Yuzu pulled the older girl to were she was playing before. Kiagara played with Yuzu along with many of the other kids she knew.

"Everyone look who's here!" Yumi-san called.

Said girl looked up and smiled. "Kusama-san!" She ran to the man with midnight dark hair. Many of the the children followed her. She was one the first to reach him hugging him tight. Soon all the kids were hugging him and asking him questions.

Kusama Nowaki had lived at the orphanage when he was young and would on occasions come and visit, when his wasn't busy working at the hospital. He loved to see all the kids playing but was sad when he would see new kids at the orphanage.

He looked around happy to see them all playing many had stayed by him asking questions and hanging off his arms.

"Kusama-san why haven't you been here for while?" Pouted a girl with red pigtails.

"I've been taking care of sick kids Yuzu-chan." Nowaki said smiling.

"Kusama-san do you have a girl friend yet?" Asked a voice behind him. Nowaki turned to see Kaigara smiling at him.

"You ask me that every time I see you Kai-chan."

"Well I just wanna know. Or do you have a boyfriend?"

"My secret." Nowaki smiled. Kai-chan always asked if Nowaki had a girlfriend and he would always tease her and never say if he did or not. Though any other time he would love to shout out that he had the most wonderful, perfect boyfriend. His Hiro-san.

"No fair." Kaigara pouted.

Nowaki smiled. "How is your father Kai-chan?"

Kiagara stiffened a bit, witch did not go unnoticed by Nowaki, then put on her most convincing smile. "He's fine, he had to work today so I came by myself."

Nowaki raised an eyebrow, and gave her a questioning look. Before he could ask any further he was dragged away by another little kid.

Kaigara let out a sigh of relief. She had to be careful. If anyone found out she ran away they would send her back to Yoshiro. If he didn't find her first.

The day went by fast and soon she decided to live. She had to look for a place to stay the night.

"Kai-chan do you have to live so soon." Yuzu asked.

"Sorry Yuzu, I'll be back real soon okay?" Kaigara patted the girls head.

"Kaigara are you sure you want to go now it looks like it may rain soon." Yumi-san said motioning to the sky. Which was now gray and it had gotten a bit colder.

"I'll be fine Yumi-san." Kaigara hugged the woman and walked back the way she had come earlier that day. She turned to wave one last time then started walking again.

Nowaki came up behind Yumi-san. "Is Kiagara leaving?"

"Yes. I just hope she makes it home before the rain hits" Yumi-san said. "It's so cold and the rain will only make it worse."

"I agree if anyone gets caught in this will more than likely get pneumonia. Why did no one give her a ride?"

Yumi-san smiled. "She wouldn't have taken it. She like to do stuff herself, unless she knows she needs help."

Nowaki smiled, Hiro-san could be like that to sometimes. "I should get going too."

"Not you too!" Yuzu exclaimed.

Nowaki chuckled. "Don't worry I'll be back soon."

He waved good bye and started walking to the bus stop. He was almost there when it started to rain. He ran the rest of the way. He arrived just as the bus pulled up, he got on and took a seat. He looked out the window as people ran in different directions or pulled out their umbrellas. The bus pulled away and Nowaki leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes as he waited for his stop to come.

Misaki ran as he was pelted with cold rain, it had started up right when he had left the university. Classes had ended early due to the fact that a group of kids had a mishap in the chemistry lab, which resulted in a over powering stench engulfing the entire school.

Misaki would have called Usagi-san but he was once again late for his next book deadline. The man would never be on time for his deadlines. Misaki didn't want him to get in trouble with Aikawa-san _again _so he decided to walk, then the rain started.

Now he was running covering is head with his bag in an attempt to keep dry. It wasn't working. Then Misaki spotted the shop next to a narrow alley with a low canopy, he could stay there until the rain died down a bit. Misaki shook his hair as he ducked under the canopy. He looked around and saw people scurrying past. Some had umbrellas while others didn't bother to stop anywhere to keep dry, and just kept running.

Misaki stood there wet and cold debating whether or not to call Usagi-san when he heard a soft sneeze. He looked around and when he didn't see anyone he figured he was imagining things. Then he jumped when heard something metal being kicked in the ally way. He inched toward the narrow space and peered inside.

There was piles of trash everywhere and rats scurried here and there looking for food. And there huddled under a make shit shelter was little girl with black and pink hair.

"Kaigara!" Misaki yelled walking over to the girl. "What are you doing here?"

Kaigara looked up at Misaki with with dull eyes. Her dace was flushed and she was breathing hard.

"Hey Misaki pleasure seeing you here." Kaigara tried to smile but ended up sneezing and coughing. Misaki placed a hand on here forehead.

"Kaigara your burning up. What are you doing out here?"

"I...I'm..." Kaigara tried to stand but fell forward against \Misaki's shoulder. Misaki held the girl, felling her start to shiver. He pulled out his phone and called Usagi-san.

Usagi-san was working on his novel when he heard the phone down stairs ring. He saved the work he had just wrote and raised himself from his chair. He stretched his arms, while working out the kinks in his neck. Usagi-san walked down the stairs and over to the phone, hoping that it was not Aikawa demanding were the rest of his story was. He picked up the phone and was surprised to hear Misaki on the other end.

"Usagi-san I need help!" Misaki exclaimed, his voice filled with worry.

"Misaki what's wrong?" Usagi-san demanded. "Where are you?"

"I'll explain later, I'm at the the corner of Ghibli St.(1) by the movie store."

"I'll be there soon." Usagi-san hung up the phone, then grabbed his coat and keys. He shut the door on his way out. He reached his car and started it, peeling out of the parking garage at a break neck speed. (Nothing will keep this man away from who he loves.)

Usagi-san made it to where Misaki said he was at in no time. He spotted the boy in front of the movie store holding something in his arms. Misaki rushed to the back of the car and slid into the back seat.

"Misaki what happened?" Usagi-san asked eying the small form in his arms.

"It's Kaigara remember we met her last night?" Misaki shifted the girl in his arms to show the other man her face. Kaigara was still breathing hard and was now quite flushed.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Misaki said.

"N-no!" Kaigara squirmed a bit. "No hospital."

Misaki gave Usagi-san a pleading look. A look that almost broke his heart.

"We'll take her to the apartment but then I want to ask her some questions."

Usagi-san pulled away from the curb and raced back to the apartment complex. When they arrived the hurried up the elevator and into their apartment. Misaki sat the girl on the couch and proceeded to remove her wet jacket. Then something struck him.

"Um, Usagi-san?"

"What?"

"How are we going to get her clothes off?"

Usagi-san gave him a blank look. Then shrugged his shoulders.

"Usagi-san we need to get theses wet clothes off of her!"

Usagi-san opened his mouth to answer when who should walk, well burst in but Aikawa-san.

"Sensai were is the rest of the story?" The red haired woman screamed. "You're late again for the deadline!"

Then notice the small girl on the couch. "Sensai who is that?"

"She is a friend of Misaki's, she was caught in the rain and has a fever." Usagi-san said lighting a cigaret. "We're trying to figure out how to get her out of those wet clothes when you came."

"Aikawa can you give us a hand?" Misaki asked giving the woman a pleading look.

Aikawa giggled a little over the twos problem. "No problem first Misaki I need you to run a bath, Sensai I need you to get me some clean cloths for her."

Misaki ran up to the bathroom and started filling the tub with warm water. When it was full he called down to Aikawa-san. With Usagi-sans help Kaigara was carried up to the bathroom and sat on the floor. Usagi-san placed one of his button up shirts on the sink along with a towel.

"Now you two go and I'll get her cleaned up."Aikawa said closing the door.

Misaki and Usagi-san went back down stairs. Misaki went to the kitchen to make something hot for the young girl when she woke up. He took put a pot and filled it with water. Placing it on the stove, he turned the heat on to were it would boil. Then went to the fridge and pulled out some chicken he didn't use for the stir fry last night and some veggies.

After putting everything in the pot he walked into the living room and sat on the couch beside Suzuki-san, Usagi-san joined him sitting on the other side of the bear.

"Why were you in front of the movie store?" Usagi-san said breaking the silence.

"Classes ended early today because some kids were goofing around in the chem labs."

"Why didn't you call me then I would have come to pick you up."

"You needed to work on your book before Aikawa-san bit your head off."

Usagi-san let out frustrated sigh.

"Sensai, Misaki-kun." Aikawa sounded from the top of the stairs. "I have her clean and dressed now. I gave her some medicine too."

"Thank you Aikawa-san." Misaki said walking up the stairs, followed by Usagi-san.

"Don't worry I was glad to help."

Usagi-san went to the bathroom and picked up the small girl, now dressed in one of the mans large button up shirts. She was still breathing heavily but her face wasn't as flushed as before. He walked out of the room and down the hall to a spare bedroom. Her eyes fluttered a bit then closed again. Misaki followed him in as he placed the girl on the bed. Misaki covered her with a blanket and the two left the room.

"She can stay here for now. But when she is well enough we need to find out where she lives." Usagi-an said as he walked down the stairs.

Misaki nodded his head as he followed behind him. Aikawa-san was already at the bottom of the stairs waiting for them. Lightning flashed fallowed by a crack of thunder, rattling the whole place. Misaki cringed a little at the sound, he never really liked storms, and this was odd having a thunder-storm in the middle of fall(2).

"Okay sensei seeing as though you have that girl to look after I'll give you a little more time on your story. Now I'm leaving before this storm gets any worse." With that Aikawa-san left the apartment with a wave.

"I may come to like this kid seeing as she got me out of facing that woman." Usagi-san said smiling.

Misaki rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to check on the soup on the stove. He turned down the heat and stirred the soup. Then he ladled the broth along with some meat and veggies into a bowl. Then he filled a glass with water and placed it all on a tray.

He was walking to the living room when another crack of thunder was heard followed by a loud thud and screaming come from the up stairs. The young teen gave Usagi-san a worried look before placing the tray down and sprinting up the stirs, followed by Usagi-san.

* * *

**Okay how was it I know you guys probably wanted a lemon. I can hear you now, "WTF!? Why is there no sex I want to read sex!" Well do not fear I still have many more chapters to write so one may yet come. **

**(1) Ghibli is the name of my favorite movie studio. Studio Ghibli the place that brought you Spirited Away and Howl's Moving Castle and The Cat Returns! and much more! I decided to put a movie store on the street because I thought I would be a good idea. ^.^**

Me: Yeah chapter two finished! What did you guys think?

Usagi-san: I liked the part where I got to make a mess of Misaki. But you should have put a lemon.

Misaki: NO WAY!

Me: Well I might put one in for later chapters but I'm not sure yet even if it is rated M. I know Usagi-san lend me some of your BL novels so I can get some ideas! I already wrote the chapter with the lemon in it but i will be more than happy to hear any seggestions from any experienced lemon writers.

Misaki: Don't even think about it!

Me: I'll make you give a bit of a struggle don't worry, but only a little.

Misaki: Grrrr!

Usagi-san: Misaki is so cute when he's angry. (steps toward Misaki) Makes me want to make a mess of you.

Misaki: (Steps away then starts to run)

Me: It's no use Misaki he's going to catch you! (to prove my point Usagi-san tackles Misaki and start attack him) (I go into fangirl mode and squeal) Yaoi! 3

Me: Anyway I hope you guys are enjoying the story. This is my first yaoi fic and I will be happy to take any suggestions and all comments are welcomed. Sorry if at some point I make character a little out of character. And sorry foe any grammar mistakes, I don't pre-write or anything like that I just type whatever I come up with on the spot but I will fix as much as I can while writing. Please R&R! Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

Here we are chapter three. I hope you have been liking the story. Now this chapter takes place a few minuets before the last chapter ended, as it says there at the beginning of the chapter.

Me:I do not own Junjou Romatica.

Misaki:Well at least you said it with out complaining.

Me: I'm being nice to you now because of what I'm going to do to you later in the chapter.

Misaki:O.O You didn't!

Me: Yes I put in a lemon!

Usagi-san: YES!

Misaki: NO!

* * *

_(Back track to ten minuets ago)_

Kaigara stirred in her sleep trying to wake up. When she opened her eyes, she panicked a little ans sat up quickly. Too quickly in fact, now her head was pounding and the room was spinning. She also noticed that her cloths were missing, she was waring what looked like a mans shirt. Her hair felt damp, and smelled like soap.

When the spinning stopped and the pain dulled down she slowly looked around at her surroundings. She was in a large room, which was bare except for the twin size bed sitting in. She didn't know how she got here that last thing Kaigara remembered was sitting in an alley and seeing Misaki, then some one trying to get her to swallow something. That was it, after that it was all a blank. She could hear what sounded like someone talking and she vaguely recognized a voice but couldn't place it.

Suddenly lightning flashed outside along with thunder booming. It took everything Kaigara had to not shriek in terror. The sound of a door closing sounded from outside the room.

"_I guess some one left." _Kaigara thought to herself. Then she heard more talking from the voices she thought she knew. She sat there for what seemed like hours before another crack of thunder sent her to the floor screaming. As she sat there with her face covered, the sound of foot steps came closer to the room she was in.

The door burst opened and there stood Misaki, a worried look on his face. "Kai-chan are you okay?"

Misaki knelt down to the girls level, and helped her up onto the bed again. She was soon in his arms clutching him around the waist tightly as more thunder sounded from outside. Misaki stiffen a bit to at the thunder. He looked at the girl in is arms, she was shaking a little.

"Kai-chan it's alright, you don't need to be scared." Misaki said trying to reassure not only the girl but also himself.

Usagi-san stood in the door way and looked at the duo holding one another. Of course he was a bit jealous that Misaki was holding the girl, but couldn't help but smirk when they both squeaked with fright at the thunder and lightning. He let out a low chuckle.

Misaki turned to scowl at the rabbit. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing." he answered still smirking.

Suddenly, a crack of thunder sounding more like a gun going off right in the room, rang through the house, this time Kaigara and Misaki both screamed (Misaki in a manly way of course ). Then the house went black.

"Well that's just peachy." Kaigara said, looking around, still clutching Misaki in a death grip.

Usagi-san walked to the window and peered out. There was not a light on anywhere. "It looks like the whole block lost power."

"I think there are some flashlights down in the kitchen." Misaki said turning to head out of the room, but stopped short. Kaigara still held the boy in an iron grasp.

"Uh...Kai-chan can you let go of me?"

"Oh sorry!" Kaigara quickly let go. Misaki smiled at her and headed out of the room. Usagi-san followed and Kaigara not wanting to be left alone also followed the two out.

Outside the rain fell in sheets, while a low rumble echoed through through the sky. Misaki walked down the stairs, trying not to trip in the process, and headed toward the kitchen. He rummaged through cabinets until he came across a single flashlight.

"Ah-ha!" He exclaimed triumphantly. He clicked it on and let out a sigh of relief as a bright light filed the room. He left the kitchen and went to the living room were Usagi-san and Kaigara were waiting. Said man was sitting on the one couch smoking a cigaret, while Kaigara sat next to Suzuki-san on the other. She clutched her knees to her chest, her shirt thankfully was long enough to cover her legs to not show anything.

The food Misaki had fixed still sat on the coffee table forgotten after they had rushed upstairs. It had grown cold and was now less appetizing. Misaki laid the flashlight on the table were it shined some light toward the kitchen so he could see and carried the tray of food to the kitchen He would have to reheat it later, when the power returned.

He poured the soup back into the pot and placed the bowl in the sink, along with the glass of water and spoon. He walked into the living in time for one yet another crack of thunder. It was not as loud as the first round of thunder but it still caused the boy to cringe. Kaigara grabbed hold of Suzuki-san and held on to the be as if her life depended on it. Misaki sat next to Usagi-san on the couch, the group sat in silence for what seemed like hours before a sudden gasp broke through the air.

"I just realized something!" Kaigara exclaimed. "I'm in an apartment."

Misaki sweat dropped as he looked at the girl across from him on the other couch. "You just realized that?"

"Well at first I though I was at a hotel, which scared the shit out of me. By the way you may want to wash those sheets." Usagi-san chuckled a bit at the last comment.

"Them I noticed you guys have a flight of stairs, and I'm pretty sure hotels don't have stair in their rooms."

"You actually thought this was a hotel?" Misaki asked.

"Well what would you think if you woke up in a strange place wearing nothing but an oversized shirt."

Misaki though for a moment. "Okay I see your point."

"Um, just for the record how did I get here anyway and how did I get in this shirt?"

"I found you in an ally way while I was walking home, you were under soaking wet by the time I found you." Misaki explained. "I called Usagi-san and we brought you back here."

Kaigara rose and walked over to the couple sitting I the couch. Kaigara bowed to them "In that case I thank you both for helping me. Again."

"You don't have to thank us, we.."

"But you didn't answer my other question. How did I get in this shirt?"

"Your in ampartment with two men, and your asking were your cloths are?" Usagi-san asked taking a long drag from his cigaret.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki looked in horror at the man. Then he turned to Kaigara, who stood there thinking it over.

"Good point." She turned back to the couch and sat next to Suzuki-san.

"We did not do anything to you I swear!" Misaki screamed. Kaigara giggled at the teenager's over reaction.

"Misaki I know you didn't, I trust you." Kaigara said. "Besides I know he's just joking."

Usagi-san took one last drag from his cigaret them put int into the ash tray on the table in front of him. "A female friend of mine came by a little after we brought you back here, she took care of your cloths. Don't worry she is trust worthy. for the most part."

Kaigara giggled again, them them her face fell quickly. "Oh my gosh where's my bag?" She rose from the couch and looked around the room.

"Your back pack?" Misaki asked. "I put it in the room your were sleeping in."

Kaigara let out a sigh of relief and sat back down. Misaki wanted to ask why she was so worried but before he could Usagi-san spoke first asking his own question.

"Why were you out side in this weather? Shouldn't you be home?"

Kiagara paled at the question. She turned her head away and looked out the window. The rain had died down and the lightning had stopped, low rumbles would sound off now and them but that was all.

"Your a runaway aren't you?" Usagi-san questioned.

"I guess you could call me that." Kaigara said smiling a little. Her hands clutched the fabric the hang over her legs.

"Could? Your a ten year old out late at night by your self and was just hiding in an ally in the middle of a freezing rain."

Kaigara sighed. "Look you don't have to worry I'll be out of here as soon as I get my cloths and the storm has passed."

The girl stood but was soon sitting back down as a dizzy spell hit her. She had almost forgot the pounding in her head until now. Misaki came up to her and placed a hand on her forehead.

"Kai-chan you still have a fever. You can't go any were like this."

"I'll be fine." She tried to stand again but ended up falling back down.

"There's no use pushing your self. You can stay here until your well." Usagi-san stood and walked to the girl. He bent down and picked her up in his arms.

Kaigara squeaked in surprise, but let the man carry her up the stairs. She was too dizzy to walk up them anyway. They walked into the room she had woken up in and he placed her on the bed. Misaki followed them and stood in the door way .He was surprised by Usagi-san's behavior, he didn't usually like kids.

"We're in the room next door if you need anything." Usagi-san walked to the door were Misaki stood.

"Hey." The two turned to the girl sitting on the bed. Kaigara looked at the bed as if talking to it. "If you don't mind I would appreciate it if you didn't call social services."

She turned to the man in the eye, a serious expression on her face. He nodded and walked out of the room. Misaki wished Kaigara a good night before closing the door and following the man out closing the door. After they had left Kaigara loooked around the room for her bag, once she spotted it, she pulled it over to the bed. Reaching inside she pulled out a small stuffed panda with a red bow on its head. KAigara held the toy close and sunk deeper into the sheets. She closed her eyes but didn't fall asleep, instead she listened to the sounds around her. Though she did not hear the coversation in gthe hall.

"Are we really not calling someone about her?" Misaki asked in the hallway. His voice low so Kaigara would not hear.

Usagi-san sighed. "I didn't say I wouldn't, but for now we need to keep quiet."

Misaki, though he was still confused, nodded his head.

"Beside with her around I have an excuse to tell Aikawa when I'm late for my deadline."

"_Of course."_ Misaki thought as he sweat dropped. He was brought back out of his thoughts as a pair of soft lips pressed against his. He backed away quickly only to be pushed to the wall.

Usagi-san kissed him again this time more passionate. Misaki tried his best to get out of the older mans hold but soon was leaning into the kiss. Usagi-san's hands held his above his head while his other went up his shirt.

Misaki groaned at the feel of his cold hand running along his chest. Misaki broke the kiss when he started to run out of air only to have Usagi-san start kissing his neck. "Usagi-san we can't do it now Kai-chan is right next door."

"So." The author said kissing down the teens jawline.

"Baka! She'll hear."

"So whats your point?" Usagi-san said as he kissed Misaki's lips again. The boy lost all ability to think coherently, he was soon led to Usagi-san bedroom. He was led to the bed and Usagi-san took complete control here.

He still held Misaki hands above his head in a tight hold. His other hand lifted his shirt of the boys head and his mouth attacked his bare chest. Misaki moaned as Usagi-san sucked and nipped at his erect nipple and then went to do the same to the other. Usagi-san stopped long enough to rid himself of his own shirt and bring his lips back to Misaki's.

Misaki wrapped his arms around the mans neck wanting to bring the man closer to him, to feel his smooth, warm flesh against his. His pants were starting to become terribly uncomfortable as his member became hard more and more with each touch.

Usagi-san felt his own pant grow unbearably tight and started to grind his hips against his lovers. In return he was rewarded with a loud moan.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki panted as he moved his hips with Usagi-san's.

The author stop moving much to the boys disappointment. He moved his hands down and proceeded to remove the boys pants. He slipped them off and threw them to the floor. He took a moment to look at the withering boy beneath him. Misaki was breathing hard and wore nothing but his boxers now, a few drops of sweat were starting to accumulate on his forehead. His face flushed, and his hair a mess. Usagi-san had never seen him so...sexy!

He placed a hand on the boys aching member, Misaki bucked into his hand wanting to be touched more. Usagi-san removed the last article of clothing the boy wore leaving him bare. He groaned as his hot flesh was met with cool air. Them nearly screamed when it was engulfed in a hot, wet cavern.

"U-Usagi-san...Ahhhh!" Misaki gripped the sheets beneath him as a tongue ran up and down his shaft. Usagi-san bobbed his head up and down in a tormentingly slow pace. He didn't want the boy to come just yet. Misaki moved his hands to the authors hair and gripped it trying to make the man go faster, But the man ignored him as he continued his torture. He raised three fingers to Misaki's mouth, the boy needed no instructions as he pulled the fingers into his mouth and suck on the fingers coating them with saliva. When they were wet enough Usagi-san removed his hand from the teens mouth and moved to Misaki's entrance. He pushed a finger in and started to stretch his lover. Misaki pushed against the figure wanting it to go deeper. Soon another finger was added then another. All pumping in and out of the tight entrance.

He sucked hard on his head one last time before releasing the boy. He removed to his own pants, along with his boxers in one swift movement. He removed his figures and positioned himself in front of Misaki's entrance before plunging in. Misaki moaned in pain and pleasure as he was entered. Usagi-san groaned at the tightness and heat. Then he began to move, slow at first then he sped up.

Misaki cried out in pleasure with each thrust, his moans became louder as Usagi-san hit his prostate. Making him see stars.

"Misaki." Usagi-san said his lovers name with each thrust. He could feel his end near, and sped up his pace now hitting Misaki's prostate dead on with each thrust. He began to pump Misaki to match his own pace send wave of pleasure through out the boys body. Misaki could feel his own climax coming, soon a sharp wave of pleasure coursed through him as he released his seed over him and his lover. Usagi-san felt Misaki's hot wall clamp down on him as he came, sending the older man over the edge sending hie seed deep into Misaki. The two collapsed on to the bed breathing hard.

Usagi-san pulled out of tired boy and rolled to his side. He pulled Misaki into his arms as they both drifted off the sleep. Misaki could have sworn he heard a soft giggle from somewhere but ignored it and soon was in a peaceful sleep. His lovers arms wrapped around him in a warm and safe embrace.

* * *

**O.O OMG! I can't believe I just wrote that! This was my first ever lemon and I think it sucked...okay no pun was intended. Man you guys have got to let me now what you thought of it was it good? Was it bad? Tell me your opinion!**

Me: Sooooo...what did you think?

Misaki: (Stands with his mouth hanging open with shock)

Usagi-san: I liked it not bad in my opinion for your first lemon.

Me: Thank-you Usagi-san! Misaki what did you think?

Misaki: I'm going to kill you!

Me: Oh come on I know you liked it! Just admit it! Your lucky I didn't make you ware some kind of leather costume!

Usagi-san: That might be a good idea for my next novel.

Misaki: Baka Usagi-san!

Kaigara: You yell a lot don't you Misaki? I'm surprised you haven't lost your voice yet.

Me: I agree. Now it is time for all you guys to review the chapter. Please tell me what you thought of the lemon and like I said before I will be happy to except any suggestions you guys have to offer. I hope to get lots of reviews! Thanks for reading! 3


	4. Chapter 4

Oh Yeah! Chapter four baby! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing and reading the story.

Me: Here I is the next chapter!

Misaki: …...

Me: Are you still mad about the last one?

Usagi-san: He wouldn't talk to me either.

Me: I swear he acts more like a girl then me. And I am a girl!

Misaki: I do not!

Me: He talked!

Misaki; BAKA! Just say the disclaimer!

Me: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA! But I do own the OC's that is all! Enjoy the story!

Kaigara woke up to sunlight hitting her right in the face. She groaned a little before turning over and pulling the pillow over her head, trying to block out the light. She tried to fall back asleep but without success. She groaned again as she rose form he bed a stretched her arms up high, working the kink out of her stiff neck and limbs. She placed a hand on her fore head to fell for temperature, it felt normal now.

She walked to the window and peered out. The sky was now clear and the sun was shining bright. The streets were lined with men wearing orange vest picking up various debris from last nights storm. Another group of men were working on the power lines. She left the window and headed to the door, stepping out into the hallway she made her way the the room next to hers and opened the door quietly.

There on the bed lay Misaki and Usagi-san, holding each other in their sleep. Kaigara giggled softly at the sight. _"They look so cute! I wish I had a camera!" _

She knew very well what they had done the night before. She had heard loud moaning from the room. She may be young, but she was not naive!

Kaigara walked down the stairs and looked around the room. Now that is was light she could see the home better. It was quite big. Walking around she noticed a balcony outside. She walked over and opened the door. She walked to the edge on the balcony and leaned against the concrete wall a soft, autumn wind blew past bringing the fresh smell that was always there after a storm. Her hair fell in her face as the wind began to blow stronger.

"_Those two have been so nice to me," _Kaigara thought to herself. _"I wish I could stay here with them."_

Kaigara scoffed at her own words. _"Like they would want me after they find out who I am. Maybe I can thank them some how." _

Kaigara was snapped out of her thought when she heard a phone ring. She left the balcony, forgetting to close the door, and went to the phone. She didn't want the two men upstairs to wake so she hesitantly picked up the phone and answered.

"Moshi, moshi."

"Is this the home of Takahashi Misaki?" A person asked on the other end.

"Yes?" It was more of a question then an answer she didn't know Misaki's last name.

"This is Mitsuhashi University calling to say that classes will not be in session today do to the black out the happened last night. The computers must be reset, so classes will resume on Monday."

"I'll be sure to tell him. Thank you for calling." Kaigara hung up the phone and let out sigh. Well Misaki would be happy he got today off. What was today anyway? Friday?

Kaigara shrugged her shoulders. She walked into the kitchen and decided to make breakfast for everyone as a way of saying thank you. She knew the prefect dish too. Omu rice!

She quickly found some rice, eggs, veggies, and even sausage. She decide to cook the rice first since it would take longer. She found the rice cooker on the counter, put the rice in, and set the timer. She began to whisk the eggs in a large bowl, then set it a side. When the rice was half way done she would start cooking the eggs.

She walked out of the kitchen and noticed she was still wearing the oversized shirt she had gotten from Usagi-san. _"I wonder where my cloths are?"_

She decided to check the bathroom first and found them on the floor. They were still wet though. She looked around the small room and noticed more cloths in a basket on the floor. Then another idea struck her. She put her cloths in the basket and picked it up. Walking back down stairs she searched for a washer hoping that they had one. She found it in the back of the house. She managed to fit all the cloths in and started the machine.

She went back to the kitchen to check the rice, it was almost done. Time to start the eggs! She pulled out a skillet and turned on the stove. As she was doing this the timer on the cooker went off signaling the rice was done. She poured some of the eggs in the pan, once it started to cook she added the rice, veggies, and meat. When it was done she pulled out a plate and paced it on it. After making two more she placed them on the counter she went to the fridge to look for a bottle of ketchup.

She just finished writing her message on two of the egg, and was about to turn on the coffee pot when she heard a loud yell come from the living room. She ran to the room, to see Misaki rushing around the room.

"Misaki, what the heck is going on?"

"I'm late for school!" He yelled.

Kaigara gave a sigh of relief. "Jeez I thought some thing bad happened. Misaki you don't have classes."

Misaki stopped running around and looked at the girl. "Huh?"

"Your school called, they said the power outage messed up the computers and they have to reset them," Kaigara explained. "So classes will resume on Monday."

Misaki nearly fainted with relief when he heard this. "Well at least now I can do the laundry. Oh, hows your fever did it go away?"

The teen placed a hand on the girls fore much as she had done earlier, thankful to see it was normal. Then Misaki heard the washer go off. "Oh their done!"

Kaigara rushed off to the were the washer was and came back carrying a basket of wet cloths. "You started the laundry?"

Kaigara turned and gave him a smile. "I wanted to thank you for helping me so I decided to help you with chores. Oh and I made breakfast too!"

Kaigara left the basket on the floor and went to the kitchen coming out a second later carrying three plates in her hands. She placed them on the table and went back to get chopstick for everyone. Misaki watch her, going back and forth between the kitchen and table bring chopstick and also coffee and juice.

"Well eat I made it for you." Kaigara walked back to the cloths and started to hang them up out on on the balcony where they could dry. Misaki sat at the table and looked at the food. Written in ketchup on top of the food in straight letters was: Thank You. Misaki smiled a little and began too eat.

"_She's not a bad cook." _Misaki though as he chewed the food.

The bed room door opened and out came a very groggy Usagi-san. "Morning."

"Good morning Usagi-san."

Usagi-san looked at the lay out on the table. He raised an eyebrow at Misaki.

"Don't look at me Kai-chan made it. It's good too."

"What are you talking about, anyone can make Omu rice," Kaigara walked up to the table after she had finished the laundry. "Even an idiot can."

"_Not every idiot." _Misaki thought as he ate.

Usagi-san sat down and eyed the message on the egg. It also read in straight letter: Thank You, much like Misaki's.

"Not that I'm complaining but why did you fix breakfast and do the laundry?" Asked the author.

"I wanted to say thank you to the both of you for helping me so I decided to help with chores. How do you like the food Usami-san?"

Usagi-san took a bite of the food. "Well it not as good as Misaki's but.."

"Usagi-san!" Misaki scolded. Then realization hit. "Wait how do you know Usagi-san's name?"

"Oh," Kaigara got up from the table and walked to the coffee table she picked something up and walked back. "I found this while I was doing laundry."

She held up one of Usagi-san's book. "It has his picture in the back of the book." Kaigara opened the book and showed them the picture. "See?"

"I forgot that they did that." Usagi-san said looking at the picture.

"Your actually one of my favorite authors." Kaigara said sitting back down.

"Aren't those book a little too mature for you?" Usagi-san asked.

Maybe," Kaigara took a bite of her food. "But I can't resist a romance novel."

Misaki rolled his eyes and continued eating his food. They continued eating talking about different things, then when they finished Kaigara carried the dishes to the kitchen to start washing them. Misaki followed her to the kitchen to help her with the wash.

Usagi-san sat on the couch and lit cigaret, just as he put his lighter back in his pocket he phone decided to ring.

"Sensai!" Aikawa's voice was frantic. "The black out last night screwed up the computers and deleted a ton of documents, including the manuscript you e-mailed me. I need you to ring over a copy right away!"

"I'll be over there in a few minuets." Usagi-san clicked his phone shut and got up from the couch. He walked t o the kitchen, were Kaigara stood washing the dishes, while Misaki dried them.

"I need to leave for a bit, I'll be back in a half hour."

"Okay, please be careful on the road." Misaki said turning to the man he loved. As he turned back around an arm snaked around his waist and and a hand lifted his chin. Warm lips pressed to his in a chaste kiss. Misaki blushed when he was freed. Usagi-san left the room chucking softly while, he grabbed his coat the disk with his story on it and left.

Misaki was still blushing when he heard the front door close. "You guys look really cute together."

Misaki blushed again as he looked to Kaigara, who had a big smile on her face. "Don't say that."

"Why?" She questioned handing him a plate.

"Because it's..just.." Misaki couldn't quite think o the right words.

"Fine, I won't bring it up again." She handed him the last dish and emptied the sink of water.

"Your, pretty mature for some one who's only ten." Misaki turned to place the dish in the drying rack.

"Some times it's best to grow up fast."

Misaki looked at Kaigara, she was standing in front of the sink, string at the bubble foam that had remained in the sink after the water was drained. Her face showed no sign of emotion.

"Kai-chan?"

Said girl turned to the teen and put on a small smile. "Lets go see if the laundry is dry yet I really need to get out of these cloths."

She left the room quickly. Misaki follower her still confused by her answer. Kaigara felt the cloths happy to see the her cloths were mostly dry. "I'm going to go a change into these okay?"

She grabbed her cloths and ran up stairs to the room she had slept in the night before. Misaki felt all the cloths checking to see what was dry and what was still wet. The dry cloths he put in the basket, folding them as he went. When he was done he sat on the couch and turned on the TV., he settled on the news when he hear the door open up stairs.

Kaigara stepped out of the bedroom waring the cloths she had come in, she wore a green t-shirt with an anime character on it, he didn't know who, and a pair of slightly baggy jeans. She also wore the winter hat she had wore when they had met in front of the university the day before. She had her jacket by her feet along with her backpack.

"Kai-chan, are you leaving?" He asked the girl as she walked down the stairs.

"I said I would leave as soon as I was well and when the storm passed." She slipped on her jacket and picked up her bag. "Besides I can't stay here."

"But Kai-chan, where will you go?" Misaki got up from the couch and walked toward the ten-year old. "You can't just sleep outside, you'll freeze to death!"

"I'll be fine. Thank you again for your help." She started toward the door.

"You can stay here. I can't let you go out there to get sick again."

Kaigara froze, her hand was on the door knob. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Because I don't want to see a friend of mine get hurt."

Kaigara sighed, there was no way she could get out of the house this way, Misaki would probably tie her up to make sure she didn't leave. "I'll stay but only for a few days, and I'm not just going to sit around I can help with the house work."

"Great! It will be nice to have a helper around to talk too."

"But will Usagi-san mind?"

Misaki just wave away the comment. "Don't worry about him, I think he may be starting to like you."

Kaigara laughed and walked away from the door taking her jacket off and placing it on the floor by the couch along with her backpack. Misaki sat on the couch and Kaigara sat next to him.

"Who's that on your shirt?"

"Don't tell me you never seen Back Butler?" Kaigara looked at him in shock.

Misaki gave her a confused look. "Black what?"

"OMG! You have to see it, hang on!" She got up and went to her bag, after a few minuet she pulled out a small CD case. "I have the whole seiries right here. You are going to love it!"

Misaki showed her the DVD player and they sat down to watch the show.

Me: Wow that took me forever to write! I am so glad I got it done! Foe the record I do not own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji)

Kaigara: I love Black Butler it is so awesome!

Me: I do too. It is one of my top five anime.

Misaki: Will you quite talking and get started on the next chapter.

Me: Misaki chill out! I already got started on it.

Misaki: You haven't even typed anything yet!

Me: I got the plot figured out, I just need to type it. (looks around) Hey where's Usagi-san?

Misaki:He's working on a new novel.

Me : I hope it's a BL novel!

Kaigara: One about Misaki and Usagi-san!

Misaki: SHUT UP!

Kaigara and Me: Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm BAAAAAAA-AAAAAACK!

Me: Hey guys who missed me?

Everyone: …...(A cricket chirps in the background)

Me: That's just cold.

Nowaki: I missed you Kay-chan.

Me: Thank you Nowaki!

Misaki: ….

Me: Hey are you still mad about that one chapter?

Misaki: No, Usagi-san is working on a novel novel and hasn't come out of his study all day.

Me: Poor Misaki. Don't worry in the next chapter you guys get to spend some time together.

Kaigara: Hey when do I meet the rest of the couples anyway?

Me: You get to meet them soon don't worry. Now lets get to the story.

Everyone: You forgot something again!

Me: (Sweat drop) Oh sorry. I do not own Junjou Romantica.

Usami Akihiko sighed climbed in to his red sports car. Aikawa had tricked him into going to a meeting after he had given her the copy of the manuscript. He had to sit through mind numbing meeting and to make it worse he was late in getting home to Misaki. Instead of coming back in the half hour he had promised he didn't get to leave until almost an hour and a half later. After the meeting Aikawa had tried to convince him into going to a party.

Before she could even explain further about the party Usagi-san managed to escape the building and to his car. He placed the key in the ignition and revved the engine. Usagi-san pushed the gas peddle down full force and tore out into the day time traffic.

He quickly made it back to his apartment, shutting off the engine after he was parked. He made his way to the elevator punching in his floor number. Soon his stop came, he stepped out of the elevator and walked don the hall. When he opened the door to his apartment he was met with Misaki and Kaigara laughing on the couch clutching their stomachs.

He stared at the two for some time before he was noticed. Misaki looked up from his place on the couch.

"Wel-welcome back U-usagi-san." Misaki managed to get out while trying to catch his breath.

"What are the two of you laughing at so hard?" Usagi-san asked closing the door.

"We are laughing at Black Butler!" Kaigara exclaimed after catching her own breathe. Usagi-san looked at the TV, and saw that there was some kind of anime on. It appeared that a man with black hair and dressed in a tuxedo was attempting to tighten a corset on a boy with blue hair(1).

"Black Butler? I believe I heard of that somewhere."

"Well at least you have, Misaki never even heard of the manga." Kaigara laughed pushing Misaki playfully.

Misaki laughed along with her. "Hey Usagi-san what took you so long. You were gone longer then you said."

Usagi-san smiled. "Why did you miss me?"

MIsaki blushed, Usagi-san chuckled. "Aikawa tricked my into going to a meeting, and tried to get me to go to a party."

"Why would you not want to go to a party?" Kaigara asked pausing the show. "Parties are fun to go to."

"Not the ones I attend." Usagi-san said pulling out and cigaret and lighting it. "May I ask why you are here."

"I told Kai-chan she could stay with us for a few days." Misaki said.

Kaigara stood from her seat on the couch. "You don't have to worry, I'll be helping with the chores and stuff."

Kaigara gave the man a sly smile. "And just think the less stuff there is for Misaki to do the more time you can spend with him."

Misaki looked at the girl with a face of shock and fear. He chanced a look at the author only to see he also had a smile much like Kaigara's.

"_Maybe it wasn't a good idea to let her stay." _Misaki thought.

"How about I make some lunch?" Misaki suggested hoping to get off the subjected.

"Can we have octopus wieners?" Kaigara asked clasping her hands together, her eyes got big in a pleading, puppy dog eye look.

"Well..." Misaki thought for a moment.

"Please?" Misaki looked behind him and Usagi-san was mirroring Kaigara's actions. Except for the big eyes.

"_It's Usagi-san times two." _Misaki thought looking at the them. "Fine."

"Yay!" Kaigara pumped her fist in the air. Usagi-san smiled.

Misaki got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen. Kaigara sat on the couch next to her sat Suzuki-san. "Hey dose this guy have a name?"

Usagi-san looked at her and took a puff from his cigaret. "Suzuki."

Kiagara looked at the bear smiling. "Well hello Suzuki-san."

Usagi-san smirked and sat on the couch, on the other side of Suzuki-san.

"Do you only write romance novels?"

"Yes and no." Usagi-san said, smirking a little.

"What do you mean?"

Usagi-san's smirk grew wider.

Misaki bustled around the kitchen getting the food ready. He moved the octopus wieners around in a skillet, along with some onions. He turned the stove off and placed an even amount on too three plates. After that was done he turned to the pot of soup he had made the night before, which was now heating up on another burner. He stirred it then ladled it into some bowls.

He carried the food out and placed it on the table. After he had placed the last of the food on the table he called out to the people in the living room.

"Foods ready!"

Usagi-san walked into the room followed by Kaigara who had a book pressed up against her face, clearly engulfed in whatever story she was reading. The three sat down at the table, Kaigara still held the book and was trying to eat at the same time.

"Will you just put the book down." Misaki said. "What are you reading anyway?"

"Noth-ing" She said in a sing song voice. Misaki frowned a bit, he reached over and snatched the book out of her hands. When he looked at the cover he nearly had a heart attack.

"I can't believe you let her read this!" He stood and held up one of Usagi-san's BL novels.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Usagi-san said with his usual expressionless face.

Kaigara snatched the book back out of Misaki's hands. "Do you do all the stuff in the book?"

Misaki's mouth fell open and he paled slightly. Kaigara broke into a fit of laughter at the sight of Misaki's face.

"_Definitely shouldn't have let her stay." _Misaki thought bitterly.

"This food is really good Misaki. " Kaigara said knocking the boy out of hie thoughts.

"Um...thanks." Misaki said sitting back down. They sat at the table and ate in silence for a bit before Usagi-san broke it.

"If you are going to stay with us you need new cloths." He said looking at the the girl across from him.

"Whats wrong with my cloths?" Kaigara said frowning as she looked over her attire.

"You can't ware the same cloths every day."

"I kinda agree with Usagi-san with that." Misaki piped in.

Kaigara stuck her tongue out at the both of them. Misaki chuckled and continued eating.

"We can go shopping later tomorrow." Usagi-san said taking a bite of his food. "The computers might be down in some stores."

After they were through eating Misaki and Kaigara washed the dishes then they all went to watch the rest of the anime, the two had to start at the beginning so Usagi-san could understand the story. They sat there for the rest of the day. At some point after it had grown dark Misaki had fallen asleep on Usagi-san's shoulder and Kaigara had fallen sleep next to him using Suzuki-san as a pillow.

Usagi-san smirked at the two, true he usually didn't usually like kids. Though this girl was starting to grow on him. He also thought it was cute that Misaki was acting almost like a mother toward the young girl. Usagi-san slowly moved off the couch and carefully so not to wake him laid Misaki on the couch.

After covering the two with a blanket and kissing Misaki on the forehead. He went to his study, he just had a spark of inspiration of a new novel.

Misaki woke feeling a bit sore, and not being able to feel his legs. He tried to move them but it felt like something heavy was right on top of them. H looked to his legs and saw Kaigara had her arms wrapped around his legs and was using his foot as a pillow(2).

He tried to move his legs free but did not have much luck. He didn't want to wake the girl up, though it seemed like the only way he was going to get free.

"Kai-chan." Misaki said shaking his foot a little. Kaigara stirred a little but did not wake up, instead she only tightened her hold on his leg. Misaki sighed, he tried again to shake his legs loose.

"Kai-chan." This time he called louder.

"Yes teacher!" Kaigara said sitting up quickly, she attempted to stand but ended up on the floor.

Misaki burst out laughing and nearly joined Kaigara on the floor.

"Hey quite laughing!" Kaigara growled. She lifted herself off the floor and sent a glare at the laughing boy.

"Sorry."

"No your not." Kaigara sat back down on the couch next to Misaki. "So what's for breakfast?"

"Hmm...how about eggs and hamburger?"

"Fine with me."

Misaki got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen, Kaigara followed behind him. "Hey where's Usagi-san?"

"Probably asleep still." Misaki said pulling a carton of eggs from the fridge. He was about to crack the eggs into a bowl when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Kaigara rushed out of the room and to the front door. She opened the door and was nearly run down by a woman with re hair.

"Sensei! Where is the rest of the story!" Aikawa screamed. She continued ranting until she noticed Kaigara staring at her in confusion. "Oh I see your all better, you probably don't remember, I gave Misaki-kun and Usami-san a hand when they brought you here a couple of days ago."

"Oh, your the one who had to take care of my cloths." Kaigara took a step back and gave the woman a bow f thanks. "Thank you very much for helping me."

"Now, now there's no need for that, I was happy to help a friend of Misaki's."

"Aikawa-san what are you doing here?" Misaki asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Akihiko hasn't turned in his new story yet, so I came to pick it up."

"But didn't her just give you a copy of it yesterday?"

"That was for his regular book, I'm here for his new BL novel!" Aikawa nearly squealed at the last part of the sentence. Kaigara on the other hand did squeal.

"He's making another BL novel!"

Misaki groaned at the thought of Usagi-san writing another BL novel. Why, oh why did he have to love a guy that wrote BL novels?

"I wonder when Usagi-san is going to wake up?" Kaigara wondered out loud, braking Misaki from his thoughts.

"He'll probably wake up in another five minutes." Misaki answered. "Aikawa-san why don't you join us for breakfast? There's more than enough."

"I would love to Misaki. Thank you." Aikawa walked over to the couch as Kaigara closed the door. She sat next to the older woman and proceeded to ask her about her job. Misaki went back to the kitchen and continued to make breakfast. When he was done he called to the girls sitting on the couch, just as they sat down Usagi-san walked out of is study.

"He lives." Kaigara said taking a bite of her eggs. Usagi-san glared at her a little before sitting down.

"Good morning Usagi-san." Misaki said placing food in front of the groggy man. Usagi-san began eating his food, then he noticed Aikawa-san. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for the rest of your story, I can't get any more time to extend the deadline, I need it now!"

"Couldn't you just come get it when I'm not still asleep?"

"Couldn't you just get your stories done on time?"

"You guys sound like brother and sister, you know that?" Kaigara said looking between the two.

Aikawa sighed. "Sometimes it feels that way."

After they finished eating Aikawa argued with Usagi-san and managed to get him back in his study to finish the last two chapters of his book. While he was doing that the three of them sat and chatted.

"It's good to see you are feeling better Kai-chan." Aikawa said sipping on the tea Misaki had made for them moments ago.

"I agree, and it's all thanks to Misaki."

Misaki blushed a little at the comment. "Well I didn't do much."

'Kai-chan why were," Aikawa said looking serious now. "Why were you out in that kind of weather anyway?"

Kaigara looked away, not wanting to meet either of their eyes. "It's kinda complected to explain."

Aikawa looked at Misaki, who shrugged his shoulders. "Well, are you staying here with Usami-san and Misaki then?"

"Yep, and we're going shopping today too!" Kaigara said brightening instantly.

"Your trusting these guys with shopping for you?" Aikawa asked shocked.

"And what, may I asked, do you mean by that?" Usagi-san asked coming down the stairs.

Aikawa stood and scowled at him. "Your telling me you know how to shop for a girl?"

"How hard can it be?" (If only he knew. Ha-ha)

Aikawa face palmed and let out a frustrated sigh. "Oh I almost forgot, Usagi-san about the party I mentioned yesterday.."

"No" Usagi-san said.

"Please listen, it's a benefit dinner for a child's hospital and the company made a large donation so many people were invited. In fact many of them are bring their kids along and even some kids from the hospital are coming. I'm sure Kai-chan would love to come."

"Would I," Kaigara said jumping from the couch. Then put on a straight face. "But you don't have to, I mean you said your self you don't like parties."

"Oh don't to him. I say it would be a great idea."

"Why not go Usagi-san, it is for a good cause."

Usagi-san looked at every one before let out a sigh. "Fine."

"Yay." Kaigara pumped her fist into the air.

"If it weren't for the fact that I had to get this chapters added to the rest of the story I would go with you guys, but since I can't."

Aikawa reached into her pocket and handed Kaigara a card. "Give me a call if you get tiered of living with this idiot."

"Will do. It was nice to meet you Aikawa-san."

"Like wise. Well I'm off, the party is in two weeks, let me know what your dress looks like okay." Aikawa waved good bye, closing the door on her way out.

"Now on to more important matters." Kaigara said turning to the men behind her.

"Like what?" Misaki asked.

"Shopping!"

Misaki sweat dropped at the girls enthusiasm, Usagi-san smirked as he went to grab his keys. Soon they were headed to Usagi-san's car. After arguing with Misaki over who got the front seat, everyone was seated in the car with Kaigara in the back holding Misaki to the promise of her getting the front on the way back. Usagi-san once again showed his little concern for the speed limit when he peeled out if the parking garage, earning a scolding from Misaki and a cheer from Kaigara.

**Well there you go one more chapter has been added, and more is to come! Thank you to all who have been reading and reviewing, and once again sorry for any grammar errors. **

**1)This is episode 4 of season one of Black Butler. I nearly died laughing myself when I first saw this.**

**2)This happened to me, my little brother fell asleep using my foot as a pillow. I foot felt like pins and needles for almost ten minutes!**

Kaigara: What's my dress going to look like?

Me: You have to wait until the next chapter. Kai-chan.

Misaki: Come on write the next chapter!

Me: I will, I will. Please review! Bye for now! 3


	6. Chapter 6

Shopping Spree! Man I'm kinda jealous of Kai-chan now, she gets to go shopping with Usagi-san. The man is freaking rich, and soon after shopping with Kaigara he will be broke! HA-HA-HA

Me: Let's go shopping!

Kaigara: Yeah!

Usagi-san: Maybe we shouldn't go shopping.

Misaki: Too late now.

Me: Ooh can I go with you?

Kaigara: That would be fun!

Usagi-san: Now we are in trouble.

Me: I do not own Junjou Romantica!

Kaigara scanned through the racks of cloths, trying to find something to her taste. They were at a locale mall, shopping at a small clothing store.

"Why are we here again?" Usagi-san asked.

"Because you offered too buy me cloths." Kaigara said pulling a purple shirt off the rack. "And I like this store."

"There are other stores with better clothes."

"Hey, this may not be some fancy store your use to, but it has some decent stuff." Kaigara held up the shirt she was holding. It had a scoop neck line and sleeves going down mid way, it flared out at the end. "Like this for example."

Usagi-san frowned as he leaned against a wall, scanning the store he saw Misaki, who was happy to not be in an expensive store, was also looking through some cloths. Usagi-san smiled and walked to the boy, who was unaware he was being stalked. That is until he felt a large pair of arms wrap around him.

"Usagi-san, what are you doing?"

"Holding you."

"I know that, I mean why."

"Because I can." Usagi-san said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Not in public."Misaki tried to get free, only to have his lips captured by Usagi-san. Misaki struggled a bit before closing his eyes and relaxing into the kiss. He almost forgot were he was when he heard a soft squeal and felt eyes staring at him. Opening his eyes just a little he was met with a sight the made his whole face go red.

Every girl in the store, including Kaigara and even the cashier, was looking at the couple with hearts in their eyes. Misaki quickly pushed Usagi-san away, earning a disappointed "Aww" from the crowd of girls.

"I told you not in public!" Misaki yelled turning redder. He turned back to the rack of cloths he was previously going through.

"Alright ladies brake it up, I doubt there will be any more BL action here." Kaigara said, a little disappointed herself. All the girls went back to their shopping, but continued to look over their shoulder at the couple, giggling ever so often.

After about an hour of looking they left the store, Kaigara walked out wearing one of her new outfits. She wore the purple shirt she had found and a pleated denim mini shirt. Her old cloths were in bags with the new ones. Along with a special item she had convinced Usagi-san to buy. Misaki had even gotten a couple pairs of pant and shirts.

"Now were to?" Kaigara asked, walking up to a fountain in the middle of the mall.

"Well we still need to find you a dress for the party and Misaki needs a new suit." Usagi-san answered.

"Whats wrong with the suit I have?" Misaki asked frowning.

"You wore it to the last party, you can't ware it again."

Misaki let out a frustrated sigh. "How about we get something to eat first."

"I vote for raman!" Kaigara said her hand shooting into the air.

"Raman it is, now lets go." After looking for a few minutes they found a small raman shop, they ordered their food then sat down to eat.

"I love raman." Kaigara said as she pulled some noodles out of her bowl. She had oredered beef, while Misaki ordered shrimp, and Usagi-san chicken.

Kaigara slurped a noodle into her mouth before speaking. "Hey how did you guys meet?"

"Why do you want to know?" Misaki asked.

"Because I love to hear coupe meetings. I can't resist a romance story remember."

After much pestering on Kaigara's account she managed to get the two to tell her how they came to be. Starting from Misaki getting tutored by Usagi-san ending with them explaining Usagi-san family trying to brake them up on more then one occasion.

"When are you guys going to tell Takahiro about your selves?" Kaigara asked after they had finished.

"I have no idea." Misaki said sadly. Usagi-san looked at his lover, hie face showed sympathy for the boy.

"I'm sure it will work out, after all he is your brother." Kiagara said standing up in her seat. "He may be mad or upset for a while, but that's to be expected, it doesn't mean he'll stop loving you right?"

"Well I guess."

"I know it will, and if he doesn't approve don't fret over it, if your happy with Usagi-san what else matters? You are happy with Usagi-san right?"

Misaki looked at the girl in front of him then to Usagi-san next to him, Usagi-san stared back causing him to blush scarlet and turn away.

"I will take that as a yes!" Kaigara said triumphantly. She sat back down and started to eat her food again. "Lets hurry and eat so we can finish shopping."

The two stared at Kaigara for a moment before starting on their food as well. After they were finished they set out to find a store that sold dresses and suits.

"I think we passed one earlier, but I don't remember were it was." Misaki looked in every direction trying to find the store in question. "You see it Kai-chan? Kai-chan?"

Misaki looked behind him to see Kaigara staring into a shop window. He walked over to her and took a look in the window, inside was a red kimono dress. It was trimmed with white and had long sleeves flaring at the end, a white bow was tied around the waist.

"It's so pretty." Kaigara said almost in a daze. Misaki chuckled at the girl, looking up he saw that this was the store that he was looking for.

"Well at least we found the store, lets go in." They filed in, with Kaigara in the lead almost running in, a store attendant welcomed them and told of the sales they were having on suits.

"If there is anything you need please feel free to ask." She said smiling.

Misaki smiled back. "Actually we are interested in that dress in the window."

"I see, we just git that in today actually, there's a whole rack of them over there." She pointed to the direction of the dresses. "We have sizes from junior to adult."

"Thank you for your help."

"Your welcome if there is anything else please don't hesitate to ask." She smiled once more at them then left to help another costumer.

"Those smiles always creep me out." Kaigara said with a shiver.

"Their just being friendly." Misaki said.

"But one should smile that much. It looks like their plotting a murder."

Usagi-san smirked, while Misaki sweat dropped. Kaigara went over to the dresses to find one in her size, after pulling out a few sizes she went to a changing room to try them on. Misaki and Usagi-san looked through some suits while they waited.

"Are you happy?"

"What?" Misaki looked at his rabbit lover in confusion.

"Are you happy being with me? You didn't answer when she asked." He nodded his head to the dressing room Kaigara was in.

"W-well...I...I...uh.." Misaki blushed red as he tried to find the right words. "I-I'm not not happy."

Usagi-san raided an eyebrow at him, Misaki let out a sigh. "I like being with you it's just.."

Your worried about what Takahiro will think." Usagi-san finished for him.

"Yeah." Misaki let out anther sigh. How much had he sighed today? If he kept this up he might just end passing out from lack of oxygen.

"You heard what that little brat said, he won't stop loving you."

Misaki chuckled. "I swear that girl is not ten years old. She acts more mature then most adults."

"Maybe the brat is really just a short adult in disguise."

Hey who the heck are you calling a short brat?!" Misaki and Usagi-san looked behind them to see Kaigara wearing the red dress. The skirt went down just to her above her ankles and flared out just like the sleeves.

"You look real pretty Kai-chan." Misaki complimented the girl.

"Don't change the subject!" Kaigara crossed her arms over her chest and sent the two a glare. "I'll have you know I am not short, I am fun size!"

Misaki looked at the girl, then doubled over laughing, Kaigara stopped glaring at them and joined Misaki in laughing. Usagi-san grinned at the two, he was starting to like the sight of the three of them together like this.

After they had calmed down they looked for a suit for Misaki, after much debate he ended up with a black tux with a green vest and pocket lining, to witch Usagi-san commented in how it matched his beautiful eyes. Resulting in Misaki calling Usagi-san a stupid rabbit and him blushing. After words they searched for shoes, Kiagara picked out a pair of white flats with a red bow on the toe, and also got Usagi-san to buy her a necklace and a pair of earrings.

They left the mall with at least six bags, each person carrying two. They managed to get most of them in the trunk but had to put the last tow in the back seat with Kiagara. As they drove home the sky began to glow orange with the setting sun.

Kaigara looked out her window at the setting sun, she had always loved sun sets. The way the colors just meshed together, the way time seemed to stand still. On the day, her so called "father" Yoshiro would beat her, the sun set was the only thing that made the pain go away. It made her feel peaceful, strong, and able to keep going. Even when she felt like she wanted to die right there where she lay bruised and broken.

Misaki looked at Kaigara through the rear view mirror. She seemed to have a dreamy look, almost like she in a daze. A smile crossed her face, but her eyes looked sad.

"Kai-chan, are you okay?" Misaki asked turning in his seat to look at the girl.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine just tired." She gave him a reassuring smile. Misaki nodded his head and turned back around. Kaigara sighed and stared back out the window, it wasn't a complete lie, she was actually quite tired. Leaning her head back against the seat she closed her eyes, it wasn't long before she was fast asleep.

Misaki looked into the rear view mirror and smiled. "Looks like she wasn't kidding when she said she was tired."

"She still hasn't said a word about were she came from." Usagi-san stated.

"I wonder if anyone is looking for her? Maybe we could ask around or something."

Usagi-san shrugged his shoulders and continued to stare at the road. Misaki leaned back into his seat and stared out his window, much like Kaigara did minutes before. They drove in silence until they reached the apartment, while Usagi-san grabbed the bags, Misaki shook Kaigara awake. She woke up just enough to get out of the car, reach the apartment, change into a pair of gummy bear patterned pajamas they had bought and fall right into bed.

Misaki smiled as he pulled the cover up to her chin. "Night Kia-chan."

"Night Misaki." Kiagara whispered sleepily Misaki turned off the lights and left the room. She settled into the covers and sigh contently. As she closed her eyes again, she felt something she had not felt in a long time. She felt home.

Looks like Kaigara is part of the family now, but how long is it going to last? I'm working n the next chapter right now. It will be up in no time I promise.

Me: Hey guess who's going to be in the next chapter?

Everyone: Who?

Me: Hiroki! Kaigara will get to meet him next and also Miyagi and Shinobu!

Hiroki: Why do I have to meet that brat?

Kaigara: Hey who you calling a brat! (the two stare each other down as thunder and lightning flash in the background)

Me: Will you guys chill out! Now everyone please review, I am happy to read any reviews I get, even if they are just comments about my bad grammar. See ta next time! 3


	7. Chapter 7

**Who's ready to RUMBLE! HAHAHA! Sorry I'm like mega hyper today, them I had a brain storm for this chapter, and just had to type it up before I forgot. Anyway so far Kaigara has been living with Misaki and Usagi-san for a couple of days now, Usagi-san is even starting to like her. For the record the dress that Kaigara gets in the last chapter was actually inspired by a dress I saw on Google, it was so pretty! I' will find some way to show you guys what it looks like!**

**Me: (Dances to Baby Romantica by Script)**

**Misaki: Quite fooling around! You need to write the chapter.**

**Me: I will I am just so hyper today! Plus this song just makes me want to dance! WOOOO!**

**Kaigara: WOOOO!**

**Usagi-san:WOOOO!**

**Misaki: Usagi-san!**

**Usagi-san: What?**

**Misaki: (Face palm) Just say the disclaimer please.**

**Me: I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA! IF I DID THERE WOULD A SEASON THREE AND A MOVIE!**

* * *

Misaki woke up Monday morning in the warm embrace of Usagi-san. Looking at the clock he sighed with relief to see he had more than a enough time to get to school. After having to stay at home for the last three days he was happy to get back to classes.

He was lucky to get Usagi-san to let him sleep, having only to suffer from being smothered by the giant rabbit, but he couldn't really complain, it felt nice to be held by Usagi-san. Not that he would ever tell the man that.

Misaki slipped from the mans hold and threw on a pair of jeans and a sweater. He opened the bedroom door and was met with the smell of bacon!(One of my favorite thing to wake up too!) Kaigara walked through the kitchen door with a bowl in her hands.

"Morning Misaki!" Kaigara called from the kitchen door. She was still waring her pajamas, and had flour on them.

"Kai-chan what are you doing up?" Misaki asked coming down the stairs.

"Well I was standing in front of a stove with bacon cooking in the skillet and bowl of pancake batter." Kaigara's hand flew to her mouth as she gave a mocking gasp. "Oh my gosh! I think I'm cooking breakfast!"

Misaki rolled his eyes and followed Kaigara in to the kitchen were they finished making breakfast. Usagi-san walked down a few minutes after they had set the table.

"Good Morning Usagi-san!" Kaigara said cheerfully. Usagi-san grunted in response. They all sat down to eat, it was silent for the most part, except when Usagi-san started to insist that Misaki let him drive the boy to school.

"I can walk Usagi-san, besides the weather is going to be good for the rest of the week. No more storms for a while!"

After some time Usagi-san let Misaki walk to school today but had to let him drive him the rest of the week. Misaki put on his shoes and waved good-bye.

"Have a good day Misaki." Kaigara said as she carried the dishes to the kitchen. Misaki waved one more time and left the apartment.

After Kaigara washed the dishes she decide to read the rest of the BL books Usagi-san had let her have. She waled over to the coffee table where she had left one of the book she was reading. Usagi-san sat on the couch reading the news paper, not paying much attention to anything else. Kaigara picked up the book, but hen noticed something else on the table.

"Oops, looks like Misaki forgot his text book." Kaigara held up a think literature book.

"What time is it maybe he isn't at school yet." Usagi-san looked at his watch. "I'll take it to him."

"I'll take it to him, I know where the school is, plus Misaki mentioned that you have a really bad habit of not meeting your deadlines on time. So I'll take it."

Kaigara picked up the text book and headed for her room. She quickly changed into a plain blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans. She grabbed her jacket and went back down stairs.

"Well see ya.'" She said after putting on her shoes.

"Is it safe for you to go out?" Usagi-san asked taking a drag from a cigaret. "What if the person your running from finds you?"

"Hey, I'll have you know I am not running from anyone. Even if I was I'm not scared of getting found."

Usagi-san looked at her for some time before getting up and grabbing a piece of paper, writing something down on to and handing it to Kaigara.

"This is my number, keep it with you if you get in trouble or something."

Kaigara nodded her head, placed the paper in her pocket then turned and left the home, text book in hand. She almost sprinted to the elevator, after pushing the ground floor button she leaned against the hard elevator wall.

"_It's all a lie, I am scared." _Kaigara could feel tears welling up in her eyes. _"I wish I could tell them, but if I did what would they do. They could help me. Their really nice."_

Kaigara looked at the cloths she was wearing, all new, all cloths that Usagi-san had been willing to buy her. And Misaki was more them willing to let her stay, and had even helped her when she was sick.

"_Then again I thought that about the last person that had helped me." _ Kaigara glared at the floor, thinking about the person that had called Yoshiro once she had told them who she was. _"If I tell them then they'll just turn me in." _

Kaigara wiped away tears that were threatening to spill. The elevator doors opened and she quickly walked out of the building. She made her way down the street, checking street sings to make sure she did not get lost. She was about two blocks away from the university when she felt her foot hit something. She looked down and saw a wallet on the ground.

"I wonder who this belongs to?" She wondered out loud as she opened it. Inside was a license with the name Kamijo, Hiroki. The picture showed a man with spiky brown hair and a glaring face. There was also a small card, with a number to call and an address to return it to if it was found. On the list was the same place she was heading.

"Well I guess I get t kill two birds with one stone." Kaigara put the wallet into her pocket along side the paper with Usagi-san's number. A short time later she made it to the university, she entered the building and went to the main office.

Kaigara wondered around the halls trying to find the room that had Misaki in it. "Why is this place so big?"

She had gotten directions to the room she was looking for but had managed to get lost just the same. She was looking for the office of this Komijo-sensai. He was Misaki's literature professor and also the owner of the wallet. She had asked the secretary if she could deliver them herself so she knew they got to the proper owner. Amazingly the woman had agreed.

"_And now I'm lost!" _Kaigara thought bitterly. She looked at the map the secretary had given her and walked down a hallway she thought was the right one. _"I wonder what time it is, that lady said class didn't start for about another ten minutes, but I have no idea how long I've been walking."_

Finally after almost five minutes of searching Kaigara found the room. She knocked n the door but there was no response, except for the sound of …..a moan? Kaigara knocked again, still no answer and this time no moan. Slowly she opened the door, and nearly had a nose bleed!

"Oh my gosh!" She stared at the sight before her. A man at least forty was sitting in a chair with a blonde, teenage boy sitting on his lap, with his legs hanging off the chait=rs arms and his back against the front of a desk. The boys white button down shirt was open all the way and his chest was covered in marks.

"Hey ever heard of knocking." The boy snapped.

"That depends ever heard of locking the door?" Kaigara snapped back. "And I did knock but no one answered."

Miyagi looked at the two staring each other down before speaking up. "Is there something I can help you with, and also some way I can bride you to not speak of this to anyone."

"Oh yeah, I'm looking for a Hiroki Komijo. I found his wallet and I'm trying to return it to him."

"His wallet? Well that explains why he was madder then usual this morning." The dark haired man said thinking back to this morning. "He's in class right now actually, it starts in about another three minutes."

"Oh shit really? Where's his room cause I have to return a text book too."

"It;s down the hall. Third door from, on the right. Be careful though, the guy is a demon." The man smirked at her. "Now about what you saw."

"Oh chill out. I'm not going to tell." Kaigara waved her hand in the air show them it was nothing, and smiled at them. "Seeing you two like that actually made my day."

The two looked at her in confusion. "I just love BL moments, and a student/teacher love affair is so cute!"

"Hey now, who the heck said..." The man said as he was trying to push the younger boy off.

"Well I need to go bye." Kaigara let the room before the man could, leaving behind two confused men.

Misaki groaned in disbelief. _"Idiot, how could you forget something so important?"_

"What's the matter Misaki?" Sumi asked seating beside the troubled boy.

"I forgot my text book."

"You are so dead."

"Thanks." Misaki glared at the older boy next to him.

"Don't worry I'm sure that Professor Komijo will understand."

But any hope Misaki had for the professor understanding was shattered when in walked a very irritated and very annoyed Hiroki Komijo.

Now Hiroki was known to be annoyed easily and also known to throw random objects at the people that annoyed him, but his day has been dreadful since the time he woke up this morning. He had woken up late, even though he had told Nowaki to wake him up, though Nowaki had said he tried to wake him at least ten times. He didn't even have time to eat, and had nearly missed the train.

When he did make it to work he was further annoyed when he caught Miyagi slaking off again and calling him those annoying nicknames, like "Sweet honey". Then to add insult to injury he discovered he had lost his wallet along the way. Could this day get any worse? If he did he was going to explode! (And we all know that would be disastrous for every within a 1 mile radius)

Hiroki sat at his desk and pulled out his planner for today's class. "Alright now ever one please open your book to...Yes Takahashi what is it?"

Misaki rose from his seat and looked at the demon professor with fear. "I...um Don't have my book. I left it at home."

Suddenly a piece of chalk made contact with the boys face. "If your going to come to class make sure you have all your supplies with you!"

"Yes professor." Misaki said rubbing his forehead.

"For now share Sumi's book." Hiroki sat back in his chair only to see another hand raised. "What is it now?"

The hands owner pointed to the door of the class room. "Well now I see why that guy called you a demon."

The whole class turned to see a ten year old girl standing in the door way. Misaki nearly fell over. "Kai-chan what are you doing here?"

Kaigara smiled and lifted up the text book in her hand. "You forgot his when you left for school."

"Kai-chan your a life saver." Misaki said as he went to claim his book. Kaigara met him at he bottom of the stairs.

"No I'm not, I'm a snickers!" This earned her some giggles from the other students. Then she held up the wallet she had found. "By the way I also need to return a wallet. It belongs to one Hiroki Komijo."

"Hey, that's mine!" Hiroki came over to the duo and sent the girl a glare. His bad mood catching up with him. "Give it here you pickpocketing brat!"

He reached for the wallet but missed as it was moved out of his reach and was sent a glare as nasty as his. "Who the heck are you calling a pickpocketing brat? I found your wallet on the ground and came to return it."

"With no money no doubt."

"Grrr! You jerk!" Kaigara spun on her heels and started to walk out of the room, the wallet still in her hand.

"Hey give me that wallet back!"

"You want it back?" Kaigara asked smiling at him, which quickly turned into a glare as she reeled her arm back. "Then take it you BAKA!"

The wallet hit Hiroki in the face, sending him to the ground. Everyone in the room looked at the sight in shock (their faces quite literally looked like this O_O). Even Hiroki had a shocked expression on, but Misaki had a look of shock and fear, shock from what he just saw and fear that Kaigara and himself would be in serious trouble.

"Well I'm off Misaki!" Kaigara said smiling again. She turned to the class. "Please take care of Misaki while he's here."

There were a few in the class that were not in a daze that nodded and even a few that had smirks on their faces. Kaigara left after another good bye to Misaki.

Hiroki got off the floor and stared at were Kaigara had just stood. Then he turned to the class and Misaki, who was still standing in the same spot when he had gotten his book back. "What are you staring at get to your seat! All of you turn to page 257 and reread the entire chapter!"

"Yes sensai!" Misaki hurried to his seat and joined the class in studying. Hiroki went to his desk and opened the wallet as he st down. All the money he had left the house with was all there, includiing his credit cards. He looked again at the door that Kaigara had left out of, then went about reviewing with the class.

* * *

**HAHAHA! I have been wanting to write that ever since I got the idea for this story! It was sooooo much fun to write! So what did you guys think great right? Or was it bad? Tell me what you thought of Kaigara and Hiroki meeting for the first time. And what about the first time she met Shinobu and Miyagi? First impressions are so important don't you think? HAHA!**

Me: That was great! One of my best I think! Well maybe not but I liked it.

Hiroki: You BAKA! Why did you do that to me?

Me: Because you need to learn about karma! Now you have met someone with a temper almost as bad as yours! …...(shivers) Oh, now that is. What have I created?! AHHHH!

Hiroki: Hey I'm not that bad. Right Misaki?

Misaki: (Backs away from Hiroki and hides behind Usagi-san)

Hiroki: Hey get back here!

Me: I hope your guys are liking this story again all reviews are welcomed and suggestions are welcomed as well. PLEASE REVIEW! 3


	8. Chapter 8

**If you hadn't noticed I put a cover picture for this story. The dress in the picture is what I based Kaigara's dress on, pretty right? Okay now to more important matters. In the last chapter Kaigara had just met Miyagi, Shinobu, and Hiroki. And what a meeting it was! HA-HA! IN this chapter we get to find out a littler about Kaigara's past and how she ended up living the man she is running from.**

**Me: Okay first off I do not own Junjou Romantic. Second...THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS UP UNTILL NOW!**

**Hiroki: Quite messing around and get to the story!**

**Me: Are you sure you want me to get on with the story? (Evil grin) Cause I'm planning something for you and Nowaki later in the chapter..**

**Nowaki: What are you planning?**

**Me: It starts with an L.**

**Hiroki: No way!**

**Me: Too late! ON with the story!**

* * *

"I'm back!" Kaigara called as she stepped into the large apartment. She slid off her shoes and hung up her jacket with the others. Usagi-san was nowhere in sight.

"_Must be in his study or something." _Kaigara thought sitting on the couch. She picked up the BL novel on the coffee table and started reading. She sat there for some time before she thought back to what Misaki's teacher had accused her of.

"Damn jerk! All I did was return his wallet, and what dose he do?" Kaigara threw the book on the coffee table glaring as she did. "Accuse me of taking his money, which I did not even take."

She continued to glare at the book, before sighing in defeat. She rose from the couch and headed up stairs to the room dubbed as her's. She opened the door, then made her way to the bed, swing the door close. Before she sat on the bed, Kaigara grabbed her bag and opened it, pulling out her small panda bear.

"Hey, Suzu." Kaigara gave the bear a hug before setting it on the bed beside her. Then began to pull out various items from her backpack. She pulled out her Black Butler DVDs, a small leather book, and last a small photo album. As she took out each item she placed it beside her, except the photo album. It was a dark blue and on the cover in gold lettering read "Family Pictures". She stared at the album for a long time before opening it.

She was greeted with the picture of a chestnut brown haired woman with hazel and a man with black hair and gray eyes. Between the two, was a little girl no more then two years old with short black hair and hazel eyes. A pink bow was on either side of her hair.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Kaigara blinked back the tears that threatened to fall. She began to leaf through the pictures. There were some from the two's wedding, some from when Kaigara was born, as well as a few from her birthday. As she looked through the album memories filled her mind, painful ones, happy ones. When she and her parents went to the park, watching the fireworks on new years, and the fire the took them away and the funeral.

The last picture in the album was the one the hurt the most to look at. The three of them were standing under a large sakura tree. Her mother was wearing a beautiful red yukata, with flowers scattered all round it, her hair tied in a bun on the top of her head. Her father wore one as well, but his was navy blue. Kaigara was in her mothers arms waring a pink yakata, her hair tied up in ribbons. In her arms was Suzu, the last thing her parents had This was the last picture they had taken together.

After they had died she was sent to the orphanage, she was four at the time, she stayed there until she was eight, then was adopted by Yoshiro. He had acted so nice, then after they arrived home he started beating her, and mistreating her in every way possible. At first she would beg for him to stop but he never would. She would try again and again to escape to find help but each time she tried to get away he would catch her before she could leave or find her dragging her back to their "home".

"No one will ever believe you or help you." He would always say, and she believed him. That same day she vowed to never cry in front of him, to never show him the satisfaction of seeing her pain.

As the months went by she learned to deal with things herself. And after he started drinking, it became easier to do things like visit the orphanage or the library. Then she finally got her chance to get away forever, and here she was sitting on a soft bed, in a huge apartment, living with the nicest people she had ever met in a long time.

Kaigara sat on the bed holding the album close to her chest. After a while she placed all her belongings back into her bag and left the room. She walked to the living room and looked at the clock. It read 11:45. She had been upstairs longer then she thought.

I bet Usagi-san is hungry." Kaigara walked to the kitchen and started to make lunch. "Misaki said he forgets to eat when he's working on his writing."

Usagi-san sat in front of his laptop trying to write the next scene of his next BL novel. He had been working on it all morning. After talking with Hiroki he had gotten a spark of inspiration for the next book. He was sure to get an earful from Hiroki for this. Not that he cared but it was funny to see him go into a hissy fit over it. And maybe if he got a had start he could actually finish on time (maybe).

He had heard Kaigara come back, along with her "I'm back" call. After that he heard her come upstairs, then nothing. It had been quiet for sometime now. He was use to it being quiet. But since there was someone else here it got him a little worried.

Until a soft knock came from the door.

"Come in." He called.

The door opened and in walked Kaigara trying to balance a tray of food. She held up the tray, which held a plate of rice balls and a cup of tea. "I made lunch."

Usagi-san stared at the tray a little shocked. "Thanks."

Kaigara smiled and walked over to the deck placing the tray next to the computer. "Misaki told me that you tend to skip eating when your working, so I made you something to eat."

"Make sure to bring the dishes back down when you are done." Kaigara said leaving the room. After she was gone Usagi-san looked at the food and smiled.

"_She acts a bit like Misaki. Looks like even when he's gone he's still here" _

Usagi-san took a rice ball, and continued writing.

Hiroki stepped into his and Nowaki's apartment, he was tried and very annoyed. His day had started out bad, and his students (he swears) are getting dumber every day, then that little brat had come to his class and embaressed him in front of the entire class.

"Kids today have no manners." He grumbled. Hiroki slid off his shoes and walked to the couch where he plopped down with a groan.

"Welcome home Hiro-san." Nowaki said coming into the room.

"Hi." Nowaki sat next to Hiroki and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Dinner will be ready soon."

"Good. What are we having?"

"Fish"

"Sounds good."

Nowaki smiled and leaned down placing his lips once again on Hiroki's. He wrapped his arms around the smaller mans body and pulled him close. Hiroki kissed him back and wrapped his arms around Nowaki's neck. He let out a low moan as Nowaki's tongue entered his mouth. They stayed there, battling with their tongues for a while until the smell of burning food brought them back to their senses.

"The fish!" Nowaki yelled running from the couch and back to the kitchen. Hiroki remained on the couch shaking his head at the man. He then rose from the couch as well and went to retrieve his bag, he needed to grade some papers most of which would just end up with F's on them.

He had only a few papers done when Nowaki called from the kitchen saying dinner was ready. Hiroki rose from his spot in front of his desk and went to the kitchen. Nowaki was already sitting at the table waiting for him.

"Did you save the fish?" He asked sitting down.

"Yes, thankfully it did not burn much at all." They began to eat telling one another what they did. Nowaki couldn't help but laugh when Hiroki told him about the girl that threw his wallet at his face.

"Well, it was your own fault Hiro-san, you did accuse her of doing something she did not do."

"Yeah, yeah. You don't have to laugh so hard about it."

"You said her name was Kaigara?"

"Yeah." Hiroki answered.

"That name sounds familiar," Nowaki thought through all the kids he knew, he knew so many it was hard to figure out. "But I don't know where."

"Who knows." After that they finished eating Nowaki started on the dishes, while Hiroki went to finish grading the rest of the papers. He was half way finished when a pair of arms encircled him in a tight embrace.

"Hiro-san you work too much." Nowaki said placing a chaste kiss on Hiroki's cheek.

"Blame Miyagi, I always have to pick up his slack."

"You should take a break." Nowaki advice, then kissed Hiroki long and hard on the lips.

"Baka. I need to finish these papers." Hiroki tried to sound annoyed but instead just land into the kiss. Nowaki pulled Hiroki from his seat and hugged him close. Hiroki broke the kiss for air only to have his neck attacked. He moaned as Nowaki bit his ear and then started kissing down his jawline. Hiroki brought the young doctor's lips back to his and felt his tongue slip inside. He did not realize his was being led to the bedroom until he felt the cool covers beneath him.

Nowaki slipped off the older mans shirt and started planting kisses along his chest and stomach. Hiroki moaned in pleasure as Nowaki's tongue danced over his hard nipples. His aching member begged to be released from it's hold in hie pants, he could also feel a bulge from Nowaki's pants. Nowaki noticed this too and started grinding his hips against his lovers. Moans of pleasure and panting filled the room. Hiroki moaned in protest when Nowaki stopped, then gasp as his pants and boxers were removed and cold air covered his hot body. His weeping member throbbed, begging for release, to which Nowaki was happy to comply. He wrapped his large hands round it, causing Hiroki to gasp and pant, then began to pump it in long, slow strokes.

Hiroki gasp in pleasure when he felt the other mans tongue brush the head of his member, sending shivers through his body. He heard the drawer to the night stand open then the click of a lip opening, and finally the feel of slick fingers entering him. Nowaki pushed his fingers in an out listening to his lovers pleasure filled moans.

"Stop teasing." Hiroki panted. "Put it in already."

Nowaki nodded and removed his fingers, earning him a whimpered protest, then removed his pants an boxers. He positioned himself in front of Hiroki's hole, then thrust in. Hiroki and Nowaki groaned in union at the tightness and the warmth the other gave off. Nowaki pulled out then then back in slowly at first speeding up with each thrust. Waves of pure pleasure course through Hiroki's entire body, and when Nowaki hit his prostate he saw stars. Nowaki reached down, wrapping his hand around the mans member, stroking it in time with his thrust.

"Nowaki...cum...cumming!" Hiroki managed to stuttered before he hit his peak, sending cum over his and Nowaki's chests and stomachs. Nowaki continued thrusting into the man, reaching his own climax and sending his hot seed into the older man. He fell on top of Hiroki, both panting and covered in sweat. They laid there for a while longer before Nowaki pulled out of Hiroki and got up from the bed. Hiroki watch as his lover left the room, he heard the sound of water running, then Nowaki returned with a wet cloth. He washed both of them off.

Once done Nowaki put the cloth on the nightstand, then pulled Hiroki close to his body. Hiroki rested his head on the mans chest and drifted off to sleep. Nowaki listened to his loves breathing as it slowed an Hiroki fell asleep. He closed his eyes as sleep began to over power him, the last thing he thought of of how mad Hiro-san was going to be that he did not finish his grading. With a smirk on his face he drifted off to sleep, with his only love in his arms.

* * *

**Okay, it's a little late but at least I got it done. Hope you guys liked that I put a lemon in here. Which by the way I think was not very good. It is only my second lemon though. Oh well, anyway what did you guys think of the chapter good, bad, made you want to puke? Ha-ha. Tell my what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**MEEEEEEEE AGAIN! So lets recap, in the last chapter we learned a little about Kaigara's past and also you guys got to read a little Nowaki and Hiroki action. Hee-hee!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica**

* * *

"Kai-chan are you ready?" Misaki called from the bottom of the stairs, he was dressed in his suit he had gotten on their shopping trip earlier that week, beside him Usagi-san also in a suit.

"I'll be done in a minute." Kaigara yelled from the bathroom. "I'm having trouble with my hair."

"Just leave it down we need to go soon, Aikawa is going to be here in-"As if on cue Aikawa come into the apartment. She wore a purple cock tail dress and matching high heels. "Are you guys ready?"

"Well sort of." Misaki pointed t the bathroom. "Kai-chan is still getting ready."

"You mean was getting ready." everyone looked up and saw Kaigara standing at the top of the stairs she held her hands behind her back. The top part of her hair was tied in a braid going down the middle of her head tied with a white ribbon. But that was not all on top of her head was a pair of cat ears.

"Where did you get those?" Misaki asked.

"When we went shopping the other day." Kaigara said walking down the stairs, she still held her hands behind her as if hiding something, on her face was a sly smile. "And thats not all.

Kaigara pulled her hands from behind her and held up a small package in her hands. Inside was a pair of rabbit, fox, and teddy bear ears hair clips. "There a pair for you guys too."

Aikawa squealed and instantly reached for the fox ears, Kaigara handed Misaki the bear ears and Usagi-san the rabbit ears.

"Do we have to ware these." Misaki asked.

"Well no," Kiagara thought for a minute." But come on how can you not want to ware then, I mean look at Usagi-san."

Sure enough when Misaki looked at Usagi-san the man had the rabbit ears on and was smoking a cigaret. Misaki almost giggled at the sight, he sighed then put the ears on his head. Kaigara and Aikawa squealed in union. "You look so cute!"

"I agree." Usagi-san said eying Misaki, this caused the boy to back way slightly in fear. To Misaki relief Aikawa announced to them it was time to go before the author could do anything. They four rode in a limo, there would not be a lot of alcohol at the so no one would end up drunk, but no one wanted to drive. Kaigara liked the limo and during the whole ride kept pushing buttons and flipping switches.

By the time they reached the hotel \where the party was being held she had rolled the window separating the front and the back at least twelve times. Kaigara was the first out of the car, when she saw the inside of the hotel she stared at everything in awe.

"This is so cool!" She said looking around.

Aikawa chuckled. "You sound excited."

"No I'm not, I'm ecstatic!" Kaigara nearly squealed with happiness this was the first time she had every been to a party like this. "Now were is the food?"

They four walked to the party room, witch was already filled with people both adults and kids. The children ran around the room laughing and eating sweet laid out on a food table.

"Oh my gosh, they have a chocolate fountain!" Kiagara exclaimed, then ran off to the food table. Misaki laughed as the girl left, he turned to Aikawa put noticed she was gone. He looked around and saw she was right beside Kaigara dipping different sweets into the fountain.

"I don't think there's going to be any left once they're done." Usagi-san said. Misaki nodded in agreement.

"Akihiko, I didn't think you would come." Isaka walked up to the duo a smile on his face. "i thought for sure you would skip this."

"I was convinced otherwise."

"Well that's okay but answer me one thing." Usagi-san looked at the other man urging him to continue. "Why are you and chibi-tan wearing animal ears?"

"Because they're cute." A voice said behind Isaka. He looked behind him and there was Kaigara eating a chocolate covered strawberry. She held a plate with various chocolate covered fruit.

"And who might you be?" Isaka asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked, walking up beside Usagi-san, she wrapped her free arm around Usagi-san's arm. "I'm Usami-san's new girlfriend."

Her statement left all of them including Usagi-san blank faced and speechless. Then she started giggling. "Oh, man you guys should see your faces."

"My name is Kaigara, Misaki and Usagi-san gave me a hand a while ago and I'm staying with them for a bit."

"Well it's nice to meet you." Isaka said.

"You too." Kaigara replied smiling, then a familiar voice broke through the air.

"Kai-chan!" A red blur ran toward her and in a flash she was sent to the floor. Kaigara looked up to see Yuzu hugging her. She wore yellow, long sleeve dress with her hair tied in matching ribbons.

"Yuzu!" Kaigara hugged the girl back. "What are you doing here?"

Before Yuzu could answer Yumi-san rushed up to where the girls were, waring a blue strapless dress, her blonde hair tied in a bun. "So it is you Kai-chan."

"Yumi-san. What are you guys doing here?" Kaigara asked getting up.

"Since the orphanage is one of the places receiving donations awe were invited to attend," Yumi-san looked around the room. "But what are you doing here. Is Yo-"

"Yumi-san, have you met my friends?" Kiagara interrupted pulling the woman toward Usagi-san and Misaki. "This is Misaki and this is-"

"Oh my god! Your Usami Akihiko, I love your books." Yumi-san nearly fainted from the shock that she was actually meeting The Usami Akihiko. Kaigara stood a few feet away watching the two adults talk breathing a sigh of relief.

"You wasted no time detracting her." Isaka said, coming up behind her.

"What makes you think I was trying to distract her?" Kaigara asked innocently.

Isaka eyed the girl. "I saw you tense up when ever she was about to mention someone's name, then you introduced her to Akihiko and she looses all train of thought."

"Listen...What's your name?"

"Call me Isaka."

"Listen Isaka-san, I have no idea what your talking about and if I did I would tell you to mind your own business or I'll scream pedophile alert right here and now."

"I don't see how that would scare me?"

"Well there are an awful lot of reporters here and a poor ten year old girl screaming pedophile would cause a stir in the crowed, now think what would happened if your picture on the paper being called a pedo."

Isaka thought a minute and paled a little, the outcome did not look good. He smirked at the girl. "Your are quite evil for a ten yer old."

"Thank you." She did a curtsy then turned on her heels and walked away. The doors to the party room opened and cried of children filled the room as they all ran to the person entering the room. Yuzu ran up to her and pulled her in the direction the other were going.

"Guess who's here Kai-chan?" Kaigara looked around and saw a familiar dark haired figure.

"Kusama-san!" She and Yuzu soon joined the other kids surrounding Nowaki beside him was a brown haired man Kaigara met only once.

"You!" Kaigara and Hiroki both yelled surprised, and angry, when they saw each other.

Nowaki and the kids stared at the two as they sent one another death glares. "Hiro-san, Kai-chan you two know each other?"

"This is the brat that stole my wallet!" Hiroki yelled.

"I did not steal it!" Kaigara yelled right back. I returned it to you with everything found it with in it."

"That is true Hiro-san," Nowaki put in. "Remember you said so your self, you had made a mistake."

Hiroki thought back he had in fact said that. Hiroki glared at the girl. "Fine."

"I'm waiting." Kaigara said impatiently.

"For what?" Hiroki demanded.

"An apology."

"No."

"Hiro-san. You d need to say sorry." Nowaki said. The children around him nodded in agreement. Hiroki sighed in defeat, he turned to Kaigara,who had a small smug on her face.

"I apologies."

"Thank you. Your apology is accepted, but I suppose I should apologies too."

Hiroki looked at the girl confused. "I apologies for throwing your wallet in your face."

"You shouldn't apologies he probably deserved it." Usagi-san said walking up to his friend. "I'm surprised Hiroki, you said sorry and you didn't burst into flames."

" Shut up Baka! What are you doing here Akihiko? I thought you try to avoid parties. And what the hell are you wearing rabbit ears."

"What do you like them?" Usagi-san teased. "Maybe you should ware a pair for that lover of yours."

Hiroki blushed and started ranting about how his love life is non of the other mans business, then started in on the BL novel the baka wrote about him.

As the two talked Kaigara talked to Kusama-san, most of the kids had left to get more food or play around the room, now it was just Yuzu ans Kaigara left. Yuzu was trying to tell Nowaki a joke she heard when something clicked in Kaigara's head.

"Hey wait a minute, how do you and that demon man know each other?" Kaigara asked Nowaki.

"Demon man?" Hiroki glared at the girl.

"These guys are lovers." Usagi-san answered for the men. Kaigara stared blank face a the man.

"Lovers?!" Kaigara exclaimed, she turned Nowaki. "Why was I not told?"

"Why do you need to know?" Hiroki demanded. "I'm pretty sure your not his mother."

"No but I've been trying to get him to tell me who he's dating for months now," Kaigara turned and faked a hurt expression. "And he never told, so now I'm mad."

"Oi, quite faking!" Hiroki growled.

"I'm sorry Kai-chan." Hiroki glared at the man for falling for the girls trick. As he glared a slow song started to play.

"I'll forgive you if you dance with me."

"Deal."

"Hey-"

"And Yuzu can dance with Komijo-san." Kaigara cut Hiroki off and sent Yuzu a wink. Yuzu nodded her head and pulled Hiroki to the dance floor. The two couples danced to the music. Hiroki kept sending glares at Kaigara as she and Nowaki spun around. With out anyone noticing Kaigara sent Yuzu a nod an the two began to spin their dance partner around, when they were close enough they let them go an pushed them toward one another.

"Hello Hiro-san." Nowaki said as he held Hiroki in his arms. A few feet away soft giggles mixed with the music. The two men looked over to see Kaigara an Yuzu smiling at them.

"Take care of Kusama-san Komijo-san." Yuzu said. The two girls ran off still giggling. "Have fun you two." Kaigara added before disappearing in the crowed.

"Some how I think they planned that." Nowaki concluded.

"You think." Hiroki said sarcastically.

"Now may I have this dance." Nowaki asked bowing, Hiroki blushed but nodded his head. Across the room Kaigara watched as the two danced together with the music. She looked around and saw a blushing Misaki and Usagi-san dancing in the back of the room as well. Yuzu ran off to dance with her friends leaving Kaigara by her self. She spotted a reporter not to far off and go an idea.

As the music came to an end she made her way to the food table hoping to have anther go at the chocolate fountain, she stuffed something in her pocket smiling at herself when she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry." She looked up and did a double take. Standing in front of her was what looked like an older, dark haired Usagi-san.

"It is alright, I was not paying attention." The man in front of her said, Kaigara continued to stare in shock. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ah! I'm sorry, you just look an awful lot like someone I know."

"Is that so."

"Haruhiko." Kaigara turned and Misaki coming toward the two. "What are you doing here?"

"Father gave a donation and we were invited." The man said, sending Misaki a sort of longing look. "You look very attractive with bear ears Misaki." This caused a wave of red to cross the teens face.

Kaigara looked between them not sure what was going on, then for the second time that night something in her head clicked. "Your Usagi-san's brother."

"Should I know you?" Haruhiko asked.

"No, but you should know that if you keep giving Misaki that look Usagi-san is going to kill you, weather your his brother or not."

"Kai-chan!" Misaki exclaimed.

Kaigara ignored the boy. "And you should also stop acting like a spoiled child at the age of thirty just because your brother has something you don't." Kaigara crossed her arms over her chest. "Why not get off your moping ass and get your own lover. Misaki is Usagi-san's!"

Misaki stood there blushing with his mouth gaped open. "K-Kai-chan!"

"And further more-"

"And further more, what right do you have to insult me."

"Well right right do yo have to kidnap someone just because they love your brother and not you."

The two sent one another glares, Misaki, who had be forgotten at this point, looked back and forth between the two unsure of what to do. Finally Haruhiko broke the silence.

"I have no time to argue with some parent less brat." Kaigara stiffened and took a step back.

"That's going to far!" Misaki exclaimed, he pulled Kaigara beside him protectively. "You don't even know what it feels like loosing your parents."

Misaki stood, with angry tears in his eyes, glaring at the man before he realized what he had just said. "I-I mean I-"

"Misaki." Usagi-san came up behind the two, noticing the tears in Misaki's he sent a hateful look to his brother. "What is going on?"

"Nothing, though I'm surprised you have a small brat speaking for you."

Kaigara sent the man a death glare. "What did you call me?"

"I see no reason to repeat my self to a brat." Kaigara growled and started for the older man only to be stopped by Usagi-san grabbing the back of her collar.

"Trust me when I say this he is not worth it." Usagi-san said. "Now I think it would be best if we left." He placed an arm around Misaki and steered them away from Haruhiko.

They stopped a few times to say good bye to Hiroki, Nowaki, and for Kaigara to say good bye to Yuzu and Yumi-san, then to find Aikawa who some how managed to get drunk, then left the building. Once inside the limo Aikawa tried to stand up inside and even stuck her head out the roof window, at one point she even began sing, to which Kaigara begged Misaki to let her use his phone to tape it.

They dropped off Aikawa first then, after helping her up to her apartment, the driver took them home. After Usagi-san gave the driver a tip and a thank you the trio started up to their own home. After slipping off her shoes, Kaigara immediately went to the couch sat on the arm rest then fell backwards on to the cushion.

"That was fun." She said smiling at the ceiling. "I'm glad I got to see Yuzu too."

"How do you know Yuzu and that lady that was with her?" Misaki asked slipping off his shoes.

"I just do." Misaki looked at where the girl was sitting. _"Still not saying a thing."_

"I'm going to bed." Kaigara walked up the stairs and went to her room. "Night."

"Good night." Misaki called, then went to sit on the couch. Usagi-san followed, slipping off his coat and hanging it up along the way.

"What did Haruhiko say that made you cry?"

Misaki sat there a long time before answering. "Nothing."

"You an tell me." Misaki just shook his head, Usagi-san let out a frustrated sigh. The two sat there is silence for a long time before Misaki started yawning then the couple made their way up stairs and into bed.

* * *

**Okay if you hadn't noticed I added a bit more description to Yumi-san. When I first introduced her I only said she worked at the orphanages. After some thinking I had a great idea on her role in the story. And sorry most of it is nothing but dialogue. Now on to more important matters, what did you guys think of this chapter? It's a bit late, but Kai-chan got to meet Haruhiko and met up with Hiroki again too. Ha-ha! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**YAY! Chapter 10! How did you guys the meeting of Haruhiko and Kaigara nice right? **

**Me: Okay now we will see Shnobu and Miyagi in this one.**

**Shinobu: Well it's about time!**

**Me: Hey, I was gonna write about you guys again eventually. So keep your shirt on.**

**Miyagi: Just say the disclaimer**

**Me: I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

* * *

_The orange glow of the fire burned bright as black smoke filled the sky above. Flames danced around Kaigara, jumping at her, coming closer with each second. Kaigara moved away from the fire fear filled her eyes. Then in the mitts of the burning, an image began to appear. _

"_Mom, Dad!" Kaigara screamed at the image of her parents, she ran to them. Only to be stopped by an invisible force, she pushed at the obstacle, trying to get to her parents. She looked again at her parents, this time seeing object in her way was in fact a window. The fire began to surround her parents, she screamed straining to open the window. Then the fire engulfed her parents and they were gone. Kaigara screamed again as the fire began to engulf her as well. _

Kaigara woke with a jerk, a cold sweat ran down her face. She sat up in bed and looked around at her surrounding, she was in her room, in her bed, in Usagi-san's and Misaki's apartment. She was safe, there was no fire. Kaigara flopped back down on the bed and wiped the sweat from her face.

"_Damn," _Kaigara thought bitterly._ "I haven't had that dream in months." _

Kaigara looked up at the ceiling and frowned at it, three days had passed since the party were she had met Usagi-san's brother. She was starting to get used to living with Usagi-san and Misaki, when Misaki was at school she would clean the house and make sure Usagi-san ate and worked on his novel.

"I'm getting to used to it." Kaigara said out loud. "Damn,why the hell am I still here?"

Kaigara continued to glare at the ceiling as the room began to lighten from the rising sun outside. She laid in the bed a little longer then got up to dress. She picked out a blue plaid mini skirt and a marine green, long sleeved shirt. She made her way down stair to see Misaki already there setting the table.

"Morning." He said when he saw her.

"Morning." She sat on the couch and waited for him to finish, she picked up a book and started to read. She had just finished a chapter when Usagi-san came down stairs.

"Morning bed head." Kaigara teased erning her a flicked on the ear as the man passed. She stuck her tongue at him, and then she stopped.

"_This is going to far. I need to leave soon." _Kaigara felt her face fall at the thought of leaving the only place she's felt safe at in years. Not to far away Misaki watch as Kaigara's face went from sadness to anger to scared.

"Kai-chan are you okay?" Kaigara looked up and smiled at the older boy.

"Sure."

Misaki looked at her not very convinced but decided not to push that issue. He set the last of the good on the table and the three began to eat. Once done Misaki got he stuff together for school careful to make sure he had all his books, he did not want a repeat of what happened last week.

"I'm going to be home late." Misaki said placeing a book in his bag. "I need to go shopping after classes are done."

"I can do it for you." Kiagara offered, then gave an evil smile. "That way you can come straight home and spend time with Usagi-san. Which reminds me did you guys ever have fun with those bear ears?"

"No Misaki says he needs to study for a test and wont let me near him." Usagi-san replied sadly.

"Will you to perverts shut up!" Misaki tried to sound angry but it did not help that his face was the same shade as a tomato. "I'll leave the shopping list on the table by the phone with the money."

Misaki set everything on the table quickly wrote something on the paper then turned to leave, only to be stopped by Usagi-san pulling him into a kiss. He released Misaki, who was now amazingy redder then before, and smirked.

"Have a good day Misaki."

"Baka!" Misaki turned on his heels and left the apartment. After words Usagi-san went to his study to work while Kaigara got started on the chores. After pinning up the last shirt on the cloths line she deemed it time to leave to go shopping. She slipped on a pair of knee high sock and her shoes grabbing her jacket and things for the store on the way.

"Usagi-san, I'm leaving." Kaigara yelled before closing the door. She made her way down the hall and to the elevator, pushing the button for the ground floor she waited for her stop. Once out of the building she walked down the sidewalk, a cool wind blew throwing fallen that had yet to fallen to the ground. She made it to the store and pulled out the list Misaki had made.

At the bottom of the paper Misaki left a message for the girl. _"There's some extra money, buy something if you want it." _

Kaigara shook her head and made her way down the aisles. She quickly gathered the thing on the list, in the last aisle something caught her eye. It was one of those disposable cameras you could buy for special occaions or things that came up in short notice. Except this one, when you took a picture it would caome out at the bottom. Kaigara looked at the camera, when she was young her mother would always buy her a couple when they went out. Her mother was a photographer, and Kaigara would always beg to use her camera but never could. Instaed she was given a disposable camer to use.

"Take pictures of what ever you want." Her mother would encourage. "Everything is worthy of having it's picture taken."

Kiagara picked up the camera and put it with the rest of the groceries. As she turned to the front desk she caught sight of two slightly familiar men.

"Do you have to by that much cabbage?" Asked a ark haired man. "Why not buy some meat?"

"What's wrong do you not like my cooking?" A younger, blonde boy asked him.

"It's not coking if all you do is burn it." Muttered the older man and instantly regretted it.

"If thats the way you feel then fine, you can cook your own food from now on, old man."

Kaigara giggled as she watched the older man try to say sorry to the younger boy. "Well it's nice to see you two again."

The two men turned to Kaigara, the dark haried man reconized to right away, but the other did not. "Who are you?"

"Oh, you don't remember? I'm the girl that walked in on you two while you were-"

"Please do not finish that!" The dark haired man said rather loudly, Kaigara laughed.

"Your the girl who dosen't know how to knock." The blonde said finally remembering.

"Well you the boy who can't lock a door." Kaigara countered. "Names Kaigara."

"Shinobu." Then the older boy nodded toward the dark haried man. "That's my Miyagi."

"Who says I'm yours?" Miyagi demanded.

"I do so there!"

"You heard him gramps, your his." Kaigara added.

"Hey, I'm not that old." Kaigara ignored him and stared at the boat load of cabbage in the couples cart.

"You guys have rabbits or something?" She asked. Miyagi frowned. "No it's all this kids knows how to "cook"." Miyagi raised his hands into the air when he said cook using his figures as quotation marks.

"Oh shut up, old man!" Shinobu yelled.

"So do you guys have a secret relationship or do people actually know that a high school student and a forty year old are together?" Kaigara asked walking to the register. Miyagi looked at the girl in shock, but Shinobu just walkd after her.

"There are a few who know, but basically it is a secret."

"Really?"

"Uh...Shinobu-chin should you really be telling her this?" Miyagi asked nervously.

"If your worried I'm going to tell don't." Kaigara reasuuered the man, placing her items on the counter to be rung up. "I don't spill about other peoples biusness, unless I have to."

Kaigara paid for her things then stepped away from the counter allowing Shinobu and Miyagi to pay for theirs. Kaigara reached into her bags and pulled out the camera, after quickly removing the packaging she turned to Miyagi and Shinnobu.

"Hey, what letter is at the end of cabbage?"Both men looked at her before answering at the same time.

"E." A bright flash followed the sound of a click as Kaigara took a picture of the two men in front of her.

"Thanks." Kaigara left leaving both Miyagi and Shinobu confused and blank faced.

Kaigara couldn't help smiling the whole way back to the apartment, the looks on the two faces when she took the picture was too funny. She made it back to the apartment in no time at all, after quickly putting groceries away she sat on the couch and flipped through the channle. Only paying half attteniong to the news as she thought back to her prviouse thougts from that morning.

"_Maybe I should leave today, or maybe tomorrow." _Kaigara thought as she stared at the TV were some weather person talked about the weeks forecast, something about a storm later in the week. _"Or I could leave while they're sleep still." _

Kaigara groaned in frustration. _"I'll leave tonight, after dinner,"_ The ten year old decided. _"After Misaki and Usagi-san are asleep, I'll leave."_

Hours past and soon Usagi-san left to pick up Misaki, while they were gone Kaigara took the time to pack her bag. She stopped when she came to her old cloths, the clothe she had not worn in weeks. Looking down at the cloths she wore now, the ones in her hands looked so old and dirty.

"I can't take Usagi-san's clothes, it's like I'm stealing." Kaigara placed her old clothes by her back pack, to switch into when she left. As she began to close her bag she had a second thought, she pulled out her album and pulled out the leather bound book, and last she pulled out Suzu. Going throught her album she picked put a single pictuer and laid it next to the book. After writing a note in the book she placed Suzu next to the pile. As she was zipping up her bag she heard the door open down stairs and Misaki's happy cheers.

"I passed!" Misaki yelled in triumph pumping his fist into the air.

"What's all the excitement about?" Kaigara asked comeing out of her room to see what was going on.

"I passed my test." Misaki answered with happy, comical tears running down his face.

"Yay for Misaki!" Kaigara cheered.

After their small celebration Misaki with Kaigara's help made dinner. But through out the whole meal Kaigara kept thinking about what she was going to have to do later. After finishing the dishies Kaigara quickly went to her room saying she had a headache, and made sure she had all she needed.

Usagi-san sat in the couch smoking a cigaret as Kaigara walked up stairs and closed her door. When he finished his first cigaret he reached for another but stopped when there was a n=knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Misaki called walking to the door. When he opened it he was surprised to see Fuyuhiko. "Usagi-ani!"

"Hello Misaki." Fuyuhiko said smiling. "Is Akihiko here?"

"Yes he is." Usagi-san said from behind Misaki. He sent a glare at his father, stil mad at him for trying to get rid of Misaki so many times. "What do you want, beside for me and Misaki to break up."

"Usagi-san, don't be rude." Misaki scolded, then turned back to the .elder Usami. "Please come in."

"Thank you." He replied walking and sat on the couch. "But I am not staying long."

"Thank goodness." Usagi-san muttered, Misaki glared at him.

"Haruhiko ells me that you have taken in a little girl."

"Yes, we found her about two weeks ago with a fever, and have been taking care of her." Usagi-san answered.

"I see." Fuyuhiko said. "And did you know this girl is a runaway as well."

"I figured that much when we found her."

"And you did not report her? You could be charged with kidnapping."

"She is free to go if she wants."

Fuyuhiko frowned. "It's bad enough your dating a man," Misaki cringed back at the statement. "But now your risking getting arrested?"

"That's all you came here for," Usagi-san snapped. "To get me to leave Misaki!"

"You need to understand that it's not right for you two to be together. Now the girls father is coming shortly."

"What?" Everyone turned and saw Kaigara at the top of the stairs dressed in her Black Butler shirt, baggy jeans and jacket. "What do you mean he's coming?"

"Just as I said, your father will be coming to get you, I called him and informed were you have been."

"B-but you can't do that." Misaki stuttered.

Kaigara stayed frozen at the top of the stairs. He's coming, Yoshiro is coming! Once this finally sunk in Kaigara bolted for the door, in less then a second she had on her shose and running down the hall.

"Kai-chan!" Misaki called, he ran after her catching her on the arm half way down the hall. "Kai-chan what's wrong?"

"I'm not going back, not to him!" Kaigara pulled her arm free and ran to the elevator. "Not again!"

She punched the ground floor button and watched the doors close, the last thing she saw was Misaki looking at her with a worried and scared expression.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, tears pooled in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Once on the ground floor the ran to the parking garage, she could hide there until night then find some way to leave the city. Leave Yoshiro and all the pain behind. She hit the bottom of the stairs only to run into somebody.

"Ex-excuse me." Kaigara apologised then looked up and nearly screamed.

There in front of her was the man who had beat her countless time, who had belittled her, who had abused her for the last two years. Yoshiro Moto.

* * *

**Dun Dun DAHHHH! OOOOOOH look who's here, thats right! Yoshiro Moto has finally made an appearance, what's going to happened well that all depends on how many reviews I get. Hee-Hee! Evil I know, now review if you want to see what happends in the next chapter of Junjou Angel!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Now lets see were where we in the last chapter...Hmmmmm...oh yeah. DUN DUN DAHHHHHHHH! Yoshiro Moto has arrived! What will happened to Kaigara? I guess I need to get started on the chapter so you all can find out don't I? Here it is chapter 11 of Junjou Angel!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica (I hate writing these, they just remind me that I own nothing T.T)**

**Note: Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter! :P**

Kaigara's face was a mix of anger and fear as she looked at the man in front of her. "Yoshiro." Her voice was nothing but a whisper.

"Well if it isn't my ungrateful daughter." At the last word he reeled his hand back and slapped her hard. Kaigara's head retched to the side by the sheer force of the blow, a red mark formed on her cheek instantly.

"And what the hell did you do to your hair?" He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled at it. Kaigara winced at the pain but made no sound. She would not show him her pain.

"Out of the goodness of my heart let you into my home," He pulled Kaigara up to his face, the smell of alcohol fresh in his breath. "And all I get from you is sheer disobedience and attitude!"

Yoshiro threw her to the ground just, Kaigara landed on her knees, wincing at the pain in her knees. Then Misaki's frantic voice cut through the air.

"Kai-chan!" Kaigara kept her head down as Misaki's foot steps came closer.

"_No, please go." _Kaigara willed in her mind._ "Don't come any closer." _

But Misaki kept coming closer until he was just a foot away. "What's going on?"

"Who are you?" Sneered Yoshiro. The look on the mans face was enough to make Misaki shiver in fear.

"I'm a friend of Kaigara's."

"Hmph! I am Yoshiro Moto, this little shits father." He kicked the girls leg as he finished his sentence. Kaigara kept her head down as the two talked. _"Please Misaki leave. Don't look at me, just leave!"_

"Don't kick her!" Misaki snapped. Yoshiro glared at the younger man.

"I will do as I please boy!" Yoshiro took a step toward Misaki and raised his fist. Misaki took a step back, fear covered his face.

"Stop!" Kaigara rose from the ground and stood in front of Misaki. "Don't touch him he has nothing to do with this!"

"Kai-chan?" Misaki tried to look the girl in the face but she kept it covered with her hair.

"Misaki, leave."

"What?"

Misaki!" Everyone except Kaigara turned to see Usagi-san and Fuyuhiko running up to the group. Once the man was close enough he put a protective arm around Misaki's shoulders. "What's happening here?"

"I'm just here to collect my daughter." Yoshiro reached forward and pulled his "daughter" to him by the shirt. "Now which one of you so kindly called me about her."

Fuyuhiko stepped forward. "I did." A hint of regret in his voice, though his face remained emotionless..

"Well thank you very much for the tip." He pushed Kaigara to the three men. "Thank him as well and apologies for causing trouble."

Kaigara bowed before the men. "I am sorry for causing such trouble and thank you for everything."

"Look them in the eye when you apologies to them." Yoshiro pulled her head back forcing her to look the men in the face. Misaki looked at her with worry and sadness, Usagi-san anger, but the one that surprised her was Fuyuhiko's face, for his showed regret, regret for what he was seeing, for some what being the cause. Kaigara noticed this and sent the man a smile.

"Now we need to be going." Yoshiro said pulling the girl along.

"Wait!" Usagi-san stepped forward to stop them.

"Just leave." Usagi-san stopped at the sound of Kaigara's voice. "I'll be fine, thank you again."

"And Usami-chi chi," Kaigara looked to the dark haired man. "Please let these two be, be a good father and just let your son be happy."

"Kai-chan." Misaki looked at the girl as she was dragged away by her father, to a run down car. Yoshiro almost threw her in the car. Then he went to the drivers side and got in himself, as he started the car Kaigara looked through the back window. Then they were gone, speeding away out of the garage.

The three stood there as the car sped away, it was a few minutes later that Usagi-san broke the silence. "Well I hope your happy now."

He turned at scowled at his father, his eyes full of hate. Fuyuhiko stood where he was, unlike his son hie face showed no sign of emotion. Misaki stepped forward and looked to where the car had been moments before.

"I hope she'll be okay." Usagi-san looked down at her young lover, never had he seen the boy look so scared and heart broken. The author wrapped an arm around him and turned them back toward the stairs, he sent a finale glare at his father then the two left. Fuyuhiko stood a few more seconds before heading to his car and left.

Misaki folded the last shirt and placed it into the basket, he carried it up the stairs careful not to trip. Before he realized what he was doing he was in front Kaigara's room with a stack of the cloths Usagi-san bought her in his arms.

"_I guess I can put then in there until we figure out what to with then." _Misaki thought as he opened the door and went in the room. He placed the cloths on the bed when something caught his eye.

There sitting at the head bed was a leather bound book a stuffed panda, and a picture. Misaki walked over to the pile and picked up the picture. There was a man and woman, in the woman arms was a little girl holding a stuffed panda. Misaki looked again at the toy on the bed, it seemed to be the same one.

"Did Kai-chan leave these?" Misaki sat on the bed and picked up the small book. Opening it he saw that had a note on the back of the cover.

"_Dear Misaki and Usagi-san, _

_Let me start off by saying thank you and sorry. Thank you for letting me stay with you for so long and caring. Sorry that I had to leave, but lets face it I couldn't stay with you guys, I would have just been in the way. I would like to say one thing though, the last two weeks I spent with you guys were the best time I had in a long time. By the way this book you're holding is my journal, I've had it for almost two years now, the picture is one of the last ones I have of me and my parents together and the panda, her name is Suzu, is the last gift I got from them. Please take care of them, I'll be back at some point to get them back. _

_Sincerely,_

_Kaigara _

_P.S. Feel free to read the journal. I don't mind, but if Usagi-san uses it as one of his books, but I demand to get some money from the sales!_

Misaki laughed as he finished reading the message then turned the first page and began reading.

"Misaki!" Usagi-san stepped out of his study, cigaret in hand and looked around the suspiciously silent condo. "Misaki?" He called again.

Usagi-san grew worried, it had been two days since Kaigara was taken by her so called father. Misaki kept saying he was fine but he had a sad and worried look in his eyes. Usagi-san headed toward the stairs but stopped when he saw a basket of clean clothes on the floor. Misaki never left cloths laying around. He also noticed that it was next to Kaigara's room with the door slightly opened.

"Misaki?" Usagi-san slowly stepped into the room only to see his lover bent over a book with tears in his eyes. In his lap was a stuffed panda. "Misaki!"Usagi-san rushed over to Misaki and placed a hand on either shoulder.

"What is it?"

Misaki shook his head and wiped away the tears. "Ah, it's nothing, just..." Misaki held up the book he had been reading. "Kai-chan left this."

Usagi-san took the book and examined it. "What is it?"

"A journal, she left it here along with these." Misaki held up the stuffed panda and picture. "She wants us to keep them safe for her."

"I don't trust that man that took her." Misaki stated after a moment of silence. "The way he treated her is wrong."

"There wasn't much we could do at the moment, he's legally her father."

"It's still not right." Misaki scowled at the floor before storming out of the room.

Usagi-san watched his love leave the room picking up the basket of laundry in the hallway then went to put the rest of the cloths away. He stood in the room by himself for a moment more then left it as well. For the rest of the day both men had one thing in there minds (well Usagi-san two he is thinking of Misaki too). Is Kaigara safe?

Across town in a shabby house, Kaigara sat, in a dark room, bruised and bleeding. Kaigara wiped the blood from her lip, wincing at the stinging pain. She had been in this room for the last two days. Well she was pretty sure it was two days, the room had barely any light, and the little bit that managed to get in the room provided only enough to assure her she was not blind.

Kaigara sighed and leaned against one of the four walls in the room, she let her mind wonder to the day the room became her prison.

**Flashback**

Yoshiro dragged Kaigara into an unfamiliar house, it was dirty and run down. Rats scurried out of the way as the two barged into the place. Yoshiro threw the girl to the dust covered floor, Kaigara propped her self up on her elbows and looked around the house. The house was empty except for a square table with three chairs around it, a small TV, the rats, and a sink full of dirty and broken dishes.

"What then hell are we doing here?" She demanded, earning her a kick to the ribs.

"Watch you mouth!" Yoshiro growled. "This is were your staying from now on. Your punishment for being so disobedient."

He grabbed her by her shirt and dragged her to the kitchen, stopping at the counter where a knife lay. He picked up the knife, letting the blade catch the light as he lowered it to Kaigara's face.

"But first we need to fix that hair of yours." He grabbed a fist full of her hair and started to cut away the black locks.

The blade was dull, casing jagged and uneven cuts, Kaigara sat there, fighting tears as she watched the hair fall to the floor. When he finished there was a large pile of hair resting on the floor, a mix of [ink and black. After smacking her and kicking her several times her threw her a room in the back of the house. Before he left, he locked the door ensuring that she could not get out.

**End Flashback**

Kaigara ran a hand through her now butchered hair for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was messy and greasy from lack of washing. What she wouldn't give for a shower! Or at least a way out. Yoshiro had not even been in the room all day, he has been playing poker with a few of his scum bag buddies all day. She could here them talking through the door, drinking and cursing when they lost, cheering when they won.

A cold draft filled the room, causing Kaigara to shiver. She blew warm air into her hands then pushed hem into her pockets. Where she felt something inside of them.

"Huh?" Kaigara pulled her hands back out, then smiled when she saw what she had pulled out.

In her hand was three pictures, one of Misaki and Usagi-san dancing, one of Hiroki and Nowaki, also dancing. And finally one of that kid Shinobu and the old man. Kaigara smiled again at the pictures, the ones of the couples dancing she had gotten a photographer to take for her at the charity party. On the back she had written the names of the men in the pictures .

Though she did not really understand why she had taken a picture of the blonde kid and his lover. There was just something about them that she liked. Kaigara continued to stare at the pictures for what seemed like hours, thinking about the people she had met in the last two weeks. How she had felt so free and even loved.

She was so engrossed in her own world she did not hear the sound of chairs scraping against the floor, nor the promise the men made of a another game, or even the sound a the front door closing. She did not know this until she heard the door to her prison open, she quickly stuffed the pictures behind her back as bright light filled the room. Kaigara shielded her eyes from the light, but she could make out Yoshiro standing in the door way, a bottle in his hands.

Kaigara watched as the man staggered into the room, clearly drunk again. Maybe she could get out if she distracted him long enough. "What happened, loose all your money?"

"None of your mouth you little shit!" Yoshiro slurred. He downed the last of what was ever in his bottle then stepped forward placing a hand on her cheek. "Or you may find your self being punished."

Kaigara slapped his hand away, now a bit frightened. "Don't touch me you creep!"

Yoshiro growled at the and slapped her hard across the face, sending her to the ground. He threw the now empty bottle, it hit the floor but did not shatter, sending a loud ringing sound echoing through out the room.

"I told you, you would be punished." Kaigara could hear the sound a a belt buckle then the sound of a zipper.

"_No! Please no!" _Kaigara pleaded inside of her head as, for the second time in her life, her world began to fall around her.

**Oh god I hate myself know! I don't blame anyone for hating me either (though I did say int the summery that there was going to be mention of rape). But I refuse to write the scene out, I will not write a rape scene a lemon for a cute couple yes, rape HELL NO! so please review and I hope to get many reviews, even if some say you hate me for the last scene. But not to worry, remember there are sill more chapter to come. So stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Guess who? That's right I have RETURNED! Hee-hee! Now I would like to take the time to say thank you for reviews and loyal followers who have stuck by through out the story and no this is not the last chapter. I still have a few ideas for this story. But let me present chapter 12! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica **

**Note: Major OOC for Fuyuhiko Usami**

* * *

"_Dirty."_

This was the word going through Kaigara head as she lay on the floor of her dark prison. Her cloths hung loose around her bleeding, bruised body. This was the way Yoshiro had left her, after having his way with her that is. When he left she just laid on the ground, she wanted to cry, but tears never came, in all the time she's been with Yoshiro she never cried and now she couldn't. Instead she had drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

"_Dirty."_

Now she lay on the floor, with only one thought in her mind. She felt broken, and defeated. It seemed like Yoshiro had finally won. She stared at the green wall for what seemed like hours. Green? Kaigara squinted at the wall.

"_I can see the color?" _Before the room was so dark she could only see a few things in the room._"But how-?" _

Kaigara's eye's widened as something dawned on her. Ever so slowly she turned her head in the direction of the door. It was open. The door was open! Yoshiro must have forgotten to close it when he left. Kaigara started to sit up but winced in pain and fell back to the ground. She laid there for a few minutes then tried again, this time she ignored the pain, and didn't stop until she was standing.

Taking a deep breath she made her way to the door, she stopped when she felt something hit her foot. Looking down she saw it was the empty bottle Yoshiro had thrown when he came in the last time. She picked it up then continued to the door. When she finally made it out she could not see the abuser, but she could hear him. His voice rang out in angry curses, followed by the sound of something being thrown. From the sound of it he was in the front room, which Kaigara began to make her way to.

She limped past old beer bottles and food wrappers, making sure to not make a sound. Finally she made it to the door leading t the front room, leaning against the frame she looked in to see the man sitting on the floor messing with the small TV. He was just a couple of feet away from her, and with his back to her.

"_This is it." _Kaigara gripped the bottle in her hands._ "I wont let him win! Not now, not ever!"_

She slowly walked toward Yoshiro, the bottle raised ready to strike. And she did, she brought the bottle down on his head shattering it. Yoshiro fell to the ground, bleed seeped from a cut on his head, but he did not move. Kaigara stood above the man, staring at him, then dropped the head of the bottle that did not break. She looked around the room and spotted her bag, were she had left it when they first came here. She picked up and headed out the door.

Misaki was fixing lunch, or trying to a least the stupid rabbit had his arms wrapped around his waist making it hard to cook, when the phone rang int the next room. He managed to squirm out of the author hold and answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Ah, hello is this the home of Akihiko Usami and Misaki Takahashi?" A woman asked on the other end of the line.

"Yes."

"This is Tokyo Hospital," Misaki paled slightly. "We have a friend of yours her name is Kaigara, who was admitted earlier today."

"Is she okay?" Misaki asked just as Usagi-san walked into the room, a lit cigaret int his mouth.

"Misaki what is it?"

The teen held up a finger telling the older man to wait as he listen to the woman on the phone. "She was brought in with a fever and mutable bruises."

"We;ll be right there." Misaki placed the phone back on the receiver then turned o Usagi-san. "Kai-chan was taken to the hospital."

This set the man in motion as the both of them began to put on their coats and shoes.

Misaki grabbed his coat, and started to put on his shoes, then changed his mind and went up stairs. He came back down with a bag. Usagi-san raised an eyebrow but said nothing as the teen put on his shoes. The two left and headed to the hospital.

Misaki was frantic the whole way to the hospital, worry was plastered all over his face. _"What happened I hope she's okay!" _Misaki thought as different scenes raced through his head. Kaigara beaten to an inch of her life, Kaigara in a coma! In short, he was freaking out.

Usagi-san watched his lovers face as it went from worried to flow blown freaked. Has was worried too, but tried his best nit to show it, so not to worry Misaki more then what he already was. Neither knew what to expect as they entered the hospital, then to the room number given to the by the woman at the front desk. What they did not expect was the sight when they opened the door.

"Yeah! I win again!" Kaigara cheered. She sat in her hospital bed, with a game controller in one hand while her other was pumped into the air.

"No fair." Fuyuhiko whined, then he caught sight of his son and Misaki in the door way. "Akihiko, Misaki welcome."

Kaigara looked to the door and smiled big. "Usagi-san, Misaki! Long time no see!"

Misaki and Usagi-san stood in the door way with their mouths hanging open. Misaki was he first to recover from the shock.

"Usami-san, what are you doing here?"

Fuyuhiko smiled. "Allow me to explain."

**Flash Back**

Thunder sounded from above as Fuyuhiko drove down the road, a gentle mist began to fall. Covering the windshield in a misty haze, the seiner Usami switched on his wipers just as the rain began to strengthen. He was on his way to a very shady part of the city, the part of the city were most people in his status would not usually go. But he was set on doing something a bit out of character for him. He was going to see the man called Yoshiro Moto. There was something not right about that man. Beside the fact that he was very rough with his daughter.

Fuyuhiko frowned at the thought of the little girl. Why did she smile at him? He had snitched her out, and sent her away with that man. And what she had said ti him. Be a good father. Perhaps he was being a bit hard on Misaki and Akihiko but-

Fuyuhiko was jerked back out of his thoughts when something shot out in front of him. He slammed his brakes coming to a screeching halt. He looked out the window and saw a child standing in front if his car soaking wet. A some what familiar child that is.

"Kaigara." The child looked at Fuyuhiko and fear crossed her face. She bolted away and made for the other side of the street. Only to trip and fall on the wet ground Fuyuhiko got out of his car and went to the girl. She tried to get up and run when he came close ,but he caught her arm.

"Let go!" Kaigara struggled in his hold, rain continued to fall soaking them both more then they already were.

"Calm down. I'm just trying to help." Fuyuhiko said.

"No, l-let go..." Kaigara's eyes rolled back as she fell forward, landing in the arms of Fuyuhiko. The Usami carried the girl to his car, placed her in the back seat, slip into the driers seat, then raced off.

When Kaigara woke, all she saw was white. Whit walls, white sheets, white bed. And the sound of a heart monitor, but the sight that surprised her the most was the sight of a dark haired man sitting in a chair across the room. He was reading a book and did not notice the girl until she called his name.

"Usami-san?" Fuyuhiko raised hie head from his book and sent the girl a small smile.

"Ah good you're awake." He closed his book and walked to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess." Kaigara sat up in the bed she looked around the room and saw a TV next to it was a stack of book and a video game system. "But what are you doing here?"

"I bought you here."

Kaigara stared at the man. He brought her here, the man that had went and called Yoshiro- Wait!

"Did you call Yoshiro?"

"No I did not." The girl let out a sigh of relief.

"He did that to your hair didn't he?" Kaigara nodded. "And the bruises as well?"

"Has he been doing it since you lived with him?"

"Yep, two years now." Kaigara said.

Fuyuhiko nodded. "Excuse me, I need to make a call."

Kaigara watched as the man left the room. She was a bit surprised at herself. She was actually discussing her messed up life with the man that is set on trying to brake up Misaki and Usagi-san.

"Have a seat Usami-san," Kaigara said, after Fuyuhiko entered the room a few minutes later, pointed to the game console. "You and I need to have a talk."

**End Flash Back**

"And here we are playing video games," Kaigara said cheerfully, then pointed at Fuyuhiko. "Which he is loosing at."

"What are you playing any way." Misaki asked looking at the screen, which read Tekken*. Ah cool I love this game!"

"Here Misaki you play with Kai-chan. I need to have a talk with Akihiko." Fuyuhiko handed Misaki he controller as he passed the boy and headed outside, followed by Usagi-san.

"C'mon Misaki I need a real challenger to fight!" Misaki smiled and sat next to the girl on the bed.

Though he only paid have attention to the game, he mind kept wondering what the two Usami men were talking about.

Out side the room Usagi-san and Fuyuhiko sat on a bench in the hallway, just a few door from Kaigara's room. The tow sat in silence, watching kids, parents, and doctors walk through the halls.

"Why were you on your way to see Kaigara?" Usagi-san asked after a while.

"I was on my way to take care of some personal business."

"Don't tell me your were feeling regret on what you did."

Fuyuhiko smirked. "More like a change of heart. Which is why I'm letting you and Misaki stay together. No more interfering or marriage arrangements."

Usagi-san looked at his father in surprise, then he pinched himself, he winced at the pain. Nope not a dream. He couldn't believe it his father was going to stop?

"Why?" His father didn't answer. "Don't tell me, she got to you, Kaigara."

Fuyuhiko smirked. "We had a talk"

"Usami-san!" Both men turned to see a dark haired man in a white lab coat walking toward them.

"Nowaki." Usagi-san greeted. "How are you this evening?"

"Good thank you, though I didn't expect to see you here. Wait are you here about Kai-chan?"

"Yes, we were called to come." Usagi-san looked at his father. "But I am pretty sure the hospital dose not have my number."

"I was just assigned Kai-chan's doctor, and I am on my way to check on her."

"We were just heading back to her room." The three men started down the hall back to the room that held Misaki and Kaigara.

"Victory is mine!" Misaki exclaimed, a huge smile on his face.

"Now lets see, we played ten rounds so counting this one you have won," Kaigara smirked at the older boy as she held up one finger. "One round so far."

"Oh shut up." Misaki grumbled. "C'mon lets go again."

After picking another set of character the two started playing again. A few seconds in Misaki turned to Kaigara.

"Hey, Kai-chan?" Misaki asked, Kaigara paused the game and looked at Misaki. "When ever your father came and got you why did you smile?"

Kaigara turned away from Misaki. "You were being taken away by a man that was hurting you but you smiled. At Usami-chi chi no less."

"This is gonna sound odd but, I'm not really mad at him." Kaigara said slowly.

"Why aren't you?"

"Well," Kaigara pondered for a moment. "In a way he was doing the responsible thing by calling Yoshiro, though it turned out kinda bad for me. On the bright side I did get Usami-chi chi to agree to not interfere with you and Usagi-san anymore."

"What!" Misaki literally jumped out of his seat. "How did you manage to do that?"

"Lets just say I know how to get what I want out of a man." Kaigara said with a sly smile.

"God help us when you turn into a teenager." The two turned to the source of the voice.

"Kusama-san!" Kaigara cried happily.

"Hello Kai-chan." Nowaki walked into the room followed be Usagi-san and Fuyuhiko. "It's good to see you but not like this."

"Hey come on I bet I could start a trend with this hair." Kaigara joked. "Now enough joking doc give it to me straight, whats the verdict on my stay here."

"Well considering you have several bruised ribs and two broken ones, multiple cuts and bruises, a mild head injury you may have to stay here for a while." Nowaki looked at the chart hanging from Kaigara's bed.

"It sounds like you were used as a punching bag." Usagi-san stated, anger hinted in his voice.

"Man I am going to be so bored here." Kaigara grumbled. "I guess I should call Yumi-san and tell her but-"

Before she could finish the door swung open, and in stepped Haruhiko closing the door behind him. "What are you doing here?" Usagi-san asked.

"I came to get father, I heard that he was at he hospital." Haruhiko said. "But it seems I was given the wrong information."

"Hello Usami-ani! Remember me?" Kaigara called waving to the elder Usami brother.

Haruhiko opened his mouth to answer but was stopped when the door swung open and slammed him against the wall behind it.

There standing in the door way was a little girl with red pigtails.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait on the last couple of chapters I have been having some major writers block. You guys know how it is. Anyway any guesses on who's at the door? Ha-ha, I feel a little bad for making Haruhiko get hit by the door, but I couldn't resist! Now I ask that you please REVIEW! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Yes! That's right I HAVE RETURNED! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now in the last chapter I left off with Haruhiko getting hit by a door (HEE-HEE) and a surprise visitor...well sorts surprise I'm pretty sure the pigtails gave it away. But any hoo, here chapter 13 of Junjou Angel!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica!**

* * *

"Kai-chan!" Yuzu ran to the older girl at speed so fast it would put Sonic the hedgehog in last place.

And Kaigara was lucky she was already in a bed, for the force Yuzu came running at was enough to

send her backwards on to her pillow.

"Yuzu? What the hell are you doing here?" Kaigara asked gently pushing the younger girl away. "And how did you get here?"

"Yuzu!" Called another voice. Everyone turned to see a blonde haired woman run up to the room. Stopping to brace herself against the frame and catch her breathe.

"Yuzu, what have I told you about running off by your self?" Yumi-san panted.

"Sorry Yumi-san." Yuzu apologized. Yumi-san sighed and closed the door causing Haruhiko to fall to the floor.

"Why is there a guy behind the door?" Yuzu asked. Yumi-san turned to Haruhiko and started freaking out.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" Yumi-san asked kneeling down next to the man.

"I am quite alright." Haruhiko stood rubbing his aching head, with Yumi's help he rose from the ground.

Yumi blushed slightly when she got her first good look at Haruhiko, finding him very attractive. "I-I apologizes for what happend."

"It is alright." Haruhiko, though he did not blush, found Yumi enchanting (OMG this sounds really cheesy HA-HA). "Miss..."

"Her name is Yumi Hatake." Kaigara piped up. "And she's single!"

"Kaigara!" Yumi blush grew brighter. And it only grew even brighter when Haruhiko grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Yumi." The elder Usami brother smiled."The name suits you."

Across the room everyone watch the two, after a moment Fuyuhiko cleared his throat, catching the couple's attention.

"I think it best for you two to finish your flirting another time." Fuyuhiko said then turned to his eldest son. "Why are you here Haruhiko?"

"The news is broadcasting that the head if the Usami company was in the hospital. I am guessing that one of the staff called them." Haruhiko said annoyed.

"Well they had it half right?" Fuyuhiko said. "They must have gotten confused because I had to use our name for Kai-chan."

"Huh?" Kaigara looked at the man in confusion.

"That's right it's on your chart too." Nowaki said holding up the chart.

Kaigara reached for the chart and sure enough there was the name "Usami, Kaigara" at the top of the chart,she secretly like the way it sounded. Yuzu leaned over and looked at the chart as well, a grim look crossed her face.

"Kai-chan?" Kaigara looked to her younger friend. "How did you get hurt so bad?"

"That's what I would like to know as well." Yumi said sternly.

Kaigara looked down at the white sheets. "Well..."

"I think it would be best if we let Kai-chan rest for now." Nowaki piped in, after a moment of silence. "She has been through enough for now."

"Yes she has." Yumi agreed. She walked over to Kaigara and pulled her into a warm hug. "I'm just happy to see you safe."

"We all are." Misaki said ruffling Kaigara's hair.

"We'll be back again to see how you are." Yumi said releasing the girl. "Let's go Yuzu."

"I want to stay with Kai-chan." Yuzu stated .

"Yuzu we'll be back again soon."

"No!" Yuzu exclaimed and wrapped her arms around Kaigara. She in return patted the red haired girl's head. Yumi sighed in frustration.

Nowaki chuckled a little at the sight. "Might I make a suggestion?" Everyone turned to the dark haired doctor. "I don't you leave Yuzu-chan here I can bring her home with me after my shift and bring her back her tomorrow when I come in the morning."

Yuzu looked ecstatic at the thought of staying with Kaigara longer, and then going home with Nowaki. Yumi on the other hand was looking a bit conflicted.

"I couldn't ask you to-" Yumi started but was cut off by Nowaki.

"It's no trouble at all." Nowaki smiled.

"I suppose it would be alright," Yumi smiled when she saw Yuzu pump her fist in the air. "I'll bring some cloths over for her later."

Everyone began to leave after it was decided Yuzu would have to go back with Yumi the next day without argue. As they all began filing out of the room Misaki stopped in his track when he remembered the bag he brought with him.

"Kai-chan I forgot I brought this." Kaigara watched curiously as Misaki reached into his bag.

"Suzu!" Kaigara yelled when she saw her beloved stuff panda. Misaki handed her the plush toy, but before she could grabb it it was ripped out of the teens hands.

"It's soooooo CUTE!" Yuzu squealed as she cuddled the panda.

Misaki stared at the girl for a second then smiled, Kaigara looked a bit annoyed.

"I also brought this." Misaki handed her the picture of her and her parents.

Kaigara held the picture in her hands and looked at it for a long time, then she smile softly.

"Thanks Misaki.." The teen ruffled her hair and smiled. After waving good bye he left with the others.

Once they were all gone Kaigara turned to Yuzu.

"Yuzu," Kaigara smiled sweetly. "I love you very much but if you don't hand over that panda in three seconds I'm shaving your head."

"Hatake-san?" Misaki turned to Yumi as the group walked down the hall to the elevators. "What happened to Kai-chan's parents?"

Yumi stopped walking and looked to the floor with grim look on her face. "Her parents died several years ago in a fire."

Everyone stopped in their tracks and looked to Yumi. "It was six years ago, from what I was told the fire spread rapidly. They tried to open a window but could only get it open a little bit, just enough for Kaigara to get out. When the fire department finally got there the first thing the saw Kaigara sitting on in the grass looking at the open window holding that stuffed panda of her's."

Yumi began walking again, and the others followed. "Since she had no other relatives she was brought to the orphanage. I can't tell you how many times she would wake up screaming from nightmares about that fire."

The group reached the elevator but no one pressed the buttons. Instead they stood their as the new information sank in. Misaki felt tears pool in his eyes, then a large warm hand was placed on his shoulder, he turned to see Usagi-san looking at he with concerned eyes. Misaki nodded to him telling the rabbit he was alright and wiped away his tears.

"Then just two years ago she was adopted by Yoshiro Moto." Yumi hissed out, as she said the man name a few of the men in the group glared. "Who I can only assume was the one who did that to Kaigara, right?"

Fuyuhiko reached out and pressed the button on the wall for the elevator. "Kaigara told me that he has been beating her since he has had her." He said justifying Yumi's assumption.

"Did you know?" Nowaki asked Yumi.

"I thought there was something up for a while now but I had no proof," Yumi sighed stepping forward into the elevator as it opened up. "And if I asked Kaigara she would have said nothing, she's as proud as a lion and as stubborn as a maul."

"_I know the feeling."_ Misaki and Nowaki thought together, both thinking of their lovers.

The elevator came to the bottom floor, as everyone filed out a nurse came over to Nowaki and said he was needed in another room.

"Well I must be off, Yumi-san please bring Yuzu-chan's things here and leave then at the desk I will get them later." With that Nowaki left to check on another patient.

"I must be going as well," Yumi said turning toward the doors. "I just hope I can get a cab."

Haruhiko walked over to her and grabbed her hand. "Please allow me to drive you back."

Yumi blushed red and nodded, the two walked out together. Usagi-san, Misaki and Fuyuhiko smiled as the duo left.

"I have a feeling that those two will be seeing each other again." Fuyuhiko said, the others nodded in agreement.

With a wave the trio departed for their cars, each with a smile on their face.

A few hours later across town no one was smiling, instead there stood Hiroki frowning at a small red pigtailed girl.

"Uh...Nowaki?"

"Yes, Hiro-san?"

"Why is there a little kid in here?" Hiriko pointed to Yuzu standing next to Nowaki, holding a small backpack.

Nowaki let loose a large smile. "She is staying the night here."

"What?!" Hiroki exclaimed. "Why?"

"Do you remember Kaigara?" Nowaki asked stepping out of his shoes and taking off his coat. Yuzu copied him and kept close to him.

"How could I forget."

"Well she was taken to the hospital this morning and Yuzu did not want to leave her," Nowaki explained. "So I said I would watch her until my shift was over and take her home for the night."

"So why couldn't you just take her back to the orphanage?" Hiroki questioned, clearly annoyed.

"It's to late to take her now, and it's only for one night." Nowaki added when he saw his lovers face.

Hiroki let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine, just don't let her bother me, I have papers to grade." Hiroki stomped away.

"Yes Hiro-san." Nowaki caught Hiroki's arm and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "Thank you."

Hiroki blushed, and gave the taller man an angry glare. "Baka!" Nowaki just smiled.

For the next half hour Hiroki sat on the couch grading the paper of his many dimwitted students. He was so focused on his grading he didn't notice Yuzu walk over to him. Not until he felt a light tap on his shoulder.

"Yes?" He glared up at the girl, this did not faze the girl as she just stood there smiling.

"Do you have any books?" She asked, still smiling. Hiroki's glare softened a bit, he was surprised she was able to read at her age, he also noticed that the girl in front of him had dark gray eyes

"Yes, over there." Hiroki nodded to one of the many book cases in the apartment. Yuzu ran over to it and began looking through the many books.

"I don't thing you'll like any of then though." Hiroki stated going back to his grading. "Their all adult books or college text books."

Suddenly there was a loud thud and the table began to shake. Hiroki looked up surprised to see Yuzu sitting on the floor with a large text book in front of her. Hiroki was even more surprised to see it was one of his advanced literature text books. Yuzu paid him no attention and began reading, Hiroki went back to his grading, expecting questions about what stuff in the book meant. Instead all he heard was the sound of pages turning.

"Can you even understand what that book in about?" He asked after a while.

"Sure." Yuzu answered. Hiroki stared at the girl unconvinced.

"Most of the kids I teach don't understand the stuff in that book," Hiroki scoffed. "And their in college."

Hiroki was still unconvinced that a six year old understood thing a college student couldn't. _"Only one way to find out if she does understand it." _Hiroki proceeded to ask question after question to the little girl about literature . Amazed at how she got most of them right.*****

"Guess you do understand it." Hiroki said stacking up his finished papers and putting them into his bag.

"Told you." Yuzu giggled then yawned.

"I think you should get to bed Yuzu-chan." Nowaki said coming up to the two.

"Okay, Kusama-san."

Yuzu skipped over to her bag and pulled out a pair of pajamas and a tooth brush, then started to skip down the hall to the bathroom.

"I see you to were getting along." Nowaki teased. "I heard you asking her lots of questions."

Hiroki nodded as he stood up to put away his bag, he stopped when he heard something rustle under his foot. He looked down and saw a small, square piece of paper. Picking it up he noticed there was a message written on it.

"_Her name is Yuzuki, please take care of her and find her a safe home." _On the top left corner of the paper there was some kind of black bird.

"What is it Hiro-san?" Nowaki peered over his lovers shoulder.

"Beats me?" He was about to crumple the paper up and throw it away, when Yuzu rushed in, wearing a pair of kitty pajamas, and started to frantically look around the room.

"Looking for something?" Hiroki asked, Yuzu nodded.

"A piece of paper, about this big." Yuzu held her hands up showing the size of the missing object. Hiroki held up the paper he found.

"This it?"

"Yes!" Yuzu rushed over and took the small note, sighing in relief.

The two men studied the young girl, confused on why she was so eager to have the paper back. "Yuzu-chan what is that?" Nowaki asked finally.

Yuzu turned to the two men and held up the note. "This is the note that was with me when I was left at the orphanage."

"So your name is really Yuzuki." Hiroki stated rather then asked

"Yuzuki Kurohato." Yuzu stated proudly.

"Kurohato?" Both men said confused for the note only said her first name.

"Mm-Hmm. When Yumi-san first showed me the note I thought the bird looked like a dove, so I gave myself the name."

The college professor looked at the black bird. "It looks more like a crow then a dove."

"Does not!" Yuzu snapped.

"Dose." Hiroki countered.

"Does not."

Hiroki opened his mouth to once again counter the girls remark but stopped himself when he realized he was having an argument with a six year old.

"What ever." He huffed, Nowaki stood to the side smiling at the two. "I suppose that other girl made up her own name as well."

"Kai-chan? Nope she already has a name." Hiroki raised an eyebrow questioningly at the girl. "It's Tenshi."

"Tenshi?"

Yuzu yawned big and rubbed her eyes, Nowaki smiled and walked over to her.

"You should get you to bed now." Nowaki led the girl over to the couch and placed the throw blanket that usually hung over the couch over her. "If you need something our room is down the hall."

With that the two men left the room, turning off the light as the went.

* * *

***I know nothing about literature (except that it has to do with writing), so I have no idea what questions would be asked.**

**First off sorry there was not much action in this chapter. And sorry for the lateness, my moms laptop, which I usually use for my writing, crashed and I now have no internet access except for my cell phone and I have to use this stone age laptop my little brother uses for games. (It has Open Office so I can't complain.)**

**Yumi:"beautiful" **

**Yuzuki:"gentle moon"**

**Kurohato:"black dove"**

**Tenshi:"angel"**

**NOTE: in the last chapter there is a star by the name of the game Kaigara is playing with Misaki and Fuyuhiko. Tekkan is this old PlayStation game I use to play all the time and I just loved it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**NEW CHAPTER, NEW CHAPTER, NEW CHAPTER! Wow I can't believe I have written thirteen so far and now I'm about to write another! Now in the last chapter we found out a little bit more about Kaigara and Yuzu. Or should I say Kaigara Tenshi and Yuzuki Kurohato Hee-hee I just love those names!**

**But lets get back to the story! HERE IT IS THE FOURTEENTH CHAPTER OF JUNJOU ANGEL! WOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Note: _Bold Italics are someone reading out loud. _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

Kaigara laid in her white hospital bed staring at a plain white ceiling, with one word going through her head.

"_Bored." _

There was no sound, except for the sound of quiet chatter and wheels rolling on the slick linoleum floor.

"_Bored!"_

Sure Yuzu and Nowaki would be coming in soon and so would the others but not until later in the day. She could call them and ask then to bring over books, Kaigara cheered up a little but that didn't last long. She didn't remember any of their phone numbers.

"_BORED!"_

Kaigara groaned in frustration, sitting up quickly and looked around for something to occupy her time. Her eyes fell on her backpack laying beside her bed, Kusama-san had gotten it for her before he left with Yuzu.

Kaigara smiled when she remembered she did have one persons number. She leaned over and picked up the bag then began looking through the pockets, in seconds finding what she was looking for. Turning to the table by her bed she reached for the phone and started dialing numbers.

It was close to eleven o'clock when Misaki and Usagi-san walked into the hospital to visit Kaigara. When they got to the elevator they were surprised to see Hiroki standing next to it, with a certain red head girl sitting on his shoulders.

"Hiroki what are your doing here?" Usagi-san asked his friend.

"Hello Usami-san and Misaki-kun!" Yuzu called from on top of the college professor.

"Hello Yuzu-chan." Misaki smiled.

Hiroki sighed annoyed. "Nowaki had to leave early today and so I had to watch Yuzuki and bring her here. And will you please stop moving!" The last part he said to Yuzu, for she had started squirming around.

"Sorry Hiro-kun." Yuzu giggled.

"Yuzuki?" Misaki asked.

"That's me!" Yuzu raised her hand. "But I like people calling me Yuzu for short."

The elevator finally came and the four stepped in. Yuzu and Misaki started chatting, with mostly Yuzu talking mostly about thing she thought were cute.

"You let her call you Hiro-kun?" Usagi-san teased. "And ride on your shoulders?"

"Shut up!" Hiroki snapped, he felt Yuzu playing with his hair but ignored it.

Usagi-san chuckled. "I had no idea you had a soft spot for kids."

The elevator came to their floor and Hiroki was the first one out still fuming mad. The four walked down the hall and stopped when they saw a group of mostly women and a few nurses crowding around something.

"What's going on?" Misaki asked, trying to look past the woman. The others shrugged and started walking over.

As they grew closer they could hear someone talking.

""_**Akihiko," Misaki pleaded, his face flushed from the previous activity. "Take me."**_

_**Akihiko smiled softly as he glided his tongue across the youth's smooth chest..."**_

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU READING!" Misaki yelled blushing. Everyone in the group of women turned to the scarlet faced boy. Kaigara sat on a bench in the center of the group, holding a book

"Hi Misaki." Kaigara smiled, and held up the book in her hands. "It's one of Usagi-san's BL novels, everyone wanted to hear the story. So I am reading it out loud."

"No way!" Misaki raced forward and snatched the book out of the girls hands. The group let out a disappointed groan.

"Fine. I'll read something else." Kaigara said, not letting Misaki see her smile wickedly.

"Don't tell me he writes about you too." Hiroki said to the still blushing Misaki.

"You too Kamoji sensai?" Hiroki opened his mouth to answer when he heard Kaigara talking again.

"_**Hiroki moaned as Nowaki entered him, sweat streaked down his burning face. "Nowaki, move please, move or I'll die.""**_

_**The taller man needed no further orders as he began to roll his hips..."**_

"Give me that!" Hiroki grabbed the book out of Kaigara's hands.

"I'll take that as a yes." Misaki said.

"Where did you get these anyway?" Hiroki demanded, still angry.

"I got the pudding!" Someone yelled from down the hall.

All heads turned to a light brown haired (I am not sure what color her hair is it looks light brown to me) woman coming down the hall with a tray of pudding cups. 

"Aikawa what are you doing here?" Usagi-san asked.

"_That answers where she got the books from." _Misaki thought bitterly

"Kai-chan called me. Why didn't you tell me she was in the hospital?"

"Should I have?"

"Yes!" Aikawa handed a pudding cup to everyone in the group, even handing one to Hiroki, Misaki and Yuzu.

"Don't I get one?" Usagi-san whined.

"If you give me your overdue manuscript, yes." Aikawa took a bite from her own pudding cup. (I am eating pudding right now and the idea to use it in here pop into my head)

Usagi-san frowned, then turning to Misaki he smiled. "I'll just share with Misaki."

The author leaned over and licked off a bit of pudding that was on the corner of the teens mouth. Misaki blushed scarlet, the woman squealed as hearts formed in their eyes and then there was a flash of light and a cry of fangirl squeals.

"I got it on camera!" Kaigara yelled, waving her camera in the air. Then turned it on Hiroki. Pushing the button and taking his picture as well. "How long has Yuzu been up there?"

"Why?" Hiroki asked.

"You should check your hair." Kaigara giggled, the others did their best to stifle their own laughs.

"Huh?" Aikawa held up a compact mirror to Hiroki and he got a good at his hair. "What the-!

In his hair was a mess of colorful hair clips ranging from flowers to butterflies to cute animals, there was also a few ribbons.

"What's going on?" Everyone turned and Hiroki blushed. There stood Nowaki with a clipboard in his hands. "Hiro-san, what is in your hair?"

"Uh..."

"You look so cute." Nowaki smiled.

"Don't call me cute!" Yuzu giggled from on top of the mans head.

"That's what you said last night too." Yuzu looked at the others. "Kusama-san kept calling Hiro-kun cute and Hiro-kun kept moaning and-"

Before she could finish two hands covered the six year old's mouth. Nowaki and Hiroki breathed out a sigh keeping their hands over the girls mouth.

Usagi-san laughed and decided he had to have a talk with Yuzu before she left this would be great material for his next BL novel.

"Hey what else did you hear?" Kaigara asked after the two men removed their hands.

"Well-" Hiroki covered her mouth again.

"Can we please move away from the subject!"

After that everyone either went back to their own room, or in the nurses case they went back to their hospital duties. With permission from Nowaki, who also had to go back to work but promised to visit soon, Aiakawa was given a pair of scissors and started fixing Kaigara's hair.

"How did it end up like this Kai-chan?" Aikawa asked. "It looks like someone cut it with a pair of shears."

"A knife actually."

"What?" Everyone looked at Kaigara for some answers. Kaigara sighed and finally told them what had happened to her. They all listened, their faces ranging from sad to rage, even shock.

"I did get back at him though." Kaigara said, as Aikawa finished cutting. She got up and looked at herself in the compact mirror Aikawa handed her. Now her hair was in a crop cut that spiked out a bit in some places.

"How?" Misaki asked.

"Before I got out, I hit him over the head with a beer bottle." Kaigara smiled proudly.

"He deserves worse then that." Hiroki grumbled, Yuzu nodded putting more hair clips in the man's hair. She maybe six but Yuzu knew enough that Kaigara had been hurt by Yoshiro badly.

"Who dose?" Asked a dark haired new comer.

"Miyagi what the hell are you doing here?" Hiroki growled.

Miyagi smiled at his co-worker. "Ah my sweet honey how nice-" Miyagi was stopped short by a foot hitting his head.

"Who the hell are you calling "sweet honey" old man?" Yelled a fuming Shinobu. Yuzu stared at the older boy completely dazed by his looks.

"Shinobu?" Misaki looked at the younger blonde. "What are you doing here?"

"You guys know each other?" Usagi-san asked.

"He's my cousin." Misaki and Shinobu said together pointing at one another.

"Is he the guy you told me about?" Misaki pointed to the man lying on the ground with a large bump on his head.

"Miyagi? Yep, that's him."

"What are you guys doing here?" Hiroki asked again.

"Well we came here because my mom was brought in because of broken arm." Shinobu explained. "Then we ran into Kaigara, and we thought we would come by again to say hi."

"You know quite a lot of guys Kai-chan?" Aikawa chuckled.

"And they best part is they are BL couples!" Kaigara cheered.

The day passed by with the group talking and teasing one another. Laughing when Kaigara told how she first met Miyagi and Shinobu. A while later Yumi came with Haruhiko, holding his hand, a fact no one missed. By the end of the first hour Miyagi had gotten multiple hits to the head from both Shinobu and Hiroki, he even got hit by Yuzu when he said Hiroki's hair looked like crap from all the hair clips.

"Hiro-kun looks pretty!" Yuzu stated, her hands on her hips glaring at Miyagi.

"Yes, Akuma-san looks very pretty." Kaigara said sarcastically.

Hiroki sent a glare at Kaigara for calling him Akuma-san. Just then Nowaki came in, smiling as usual.

"Hello everyone." Nowaki waved to the group. Yuzu came over to him a looked at him with huge chibi eyes.

"Kusama-san that man said the work I did on Hiro-kun's hair looks like crap." Yuzu pointed to "that man", being Miyagi, who was looking at the girl his mouth open in shock.

"He did? Well that wasn't very nice," Nowaki knelt down and patted Yuzu's head. "What do you think we should do about it?"

Yuzu placed a finger on her chin and thought for a moment. "We should throw him off the top of the building!"

Miyagi turned pale at the girls suggestion. "I second the motion!" Aikawa yelled, causing Miyagi to pale more.

"All in favor!" Kaigara yelled raising her hand. "Say I!"

"I!" around the room people raised their hands.

"You too my sweet honey?" Miyagi said when he saw Hiroki's hand raised.

"I." Miyagi turned to see a fuming Shinobu with his hand raised. Before anything else could happen Miyagi's phone went off.

"_Saved by the bell." _Miyagi thought happily, ironically his ring tone at the moment was in fact the sound of a bell. He answered it and talked for a moment, then hung up.

"We need to go Shinobu, your mom is all fixed up."

The two waved good bye and left. Yuzu sat there grumbling how she wanted to throw the man off a building, Hiroki was a bit mad they couldn't throw him too.

"We need to get going to Yuzu, your coming back with me tonight." Yumi said walking over to the girl, who had made herself a place on Hiroki's lap.

"But..." Yuzu latched herself to Hiroki's shirt. Instinctively the man wrapped his arms around the girl.

"She can stay with us a little longer." Everyone including Hiroki was surprised to hear this.

"Are you sure Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked.

"Baka! I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't okay?"

Yumi looked to Nowaki and smiled. "I don't think it would a problem if she stayed a while longer. If it's okay Nowaki?"

"It's fine." Nowaki smiled back.

"I'll bring some cloths over to your place if it alright." Yumi said as she neared the door, Haruhiko followed behind her. "Be good Yuzu. Let's go Haru-kun."

"Bye Yumi-san."

Now all that were left was Nowaki, Hiroki, Aikawa, Misaki, Usagi-san, Yuzu ,and Kaigara. After Nowaki left to finish his rounds the others talked more, until visiting hours ended and Yuzu started yawning.

Two more days passed before Kaigara was given the okay to leave. Now dressed in clean cloths and her bruises nearly gone, Kaigara held her backpack, with all her things in it.

"Kai-chan are you ready to go?" Yuzu asked coming up behind her.

"Yep, where's everyone else?"

"Kusama-san is down stairs and the others are late."

"Well come on lets go and wait for them."

The two made their way down stairs and met up with Nowaki by the front desk. When they asked if the others were there yet he told them that they were caught in traffic.

"Seriously?" Kaigara groaned. "Well them I am going to the gardens to walk around. Come on Yuzu."

"Okay, I'll come get you when they come." Nowaki said as they walked away.

He was smiling more than usual today, this was do to what he had come home to the night before. He had arrived home to see Hiro-san asleep on the couch with Yuzu laying on top of his chest, a book lay across his lap. More then likely he had been reading to the girl. Not having the heart to wake then he covered then with a blanket and went to sleep himself. Deciding to sleep in the front room with them.

The two walked to the back of the hospital to a large open garden area, this was were many patients came when they ventured out of their rooms and wanted a little fresh are. Quite a few of the hospital staff came here too. Kaigara came out here on her third day when she was on the verge of cabin fever. Now there was no one out, just the sound of the tree rustling in the chilly autumn breeze.

Kaigara pulled her jacket closer around her as she thought back to yesterday. She had finally met Misaki's brother, Takahiro and his family, though by pure accident. He had heard on the new that an Usami was in the hospital and came to check on Misaki and Usagi-san. Though it didn't help that he had walked in on Usagi-san kissing Misaki, right n the lips.

After they had revived him from fainting Misaki had to explain to his brother about him and Usagi-san. He was a bit mad that he was not told and madder still that he was lied to. Kaigara and the others stepped in to help explain why they kept it a secret and in the end Takahiro was okay with as long as his brother was happy. It ended with a very cute brother moment, which Kaigara got a picture of.

Two police men came to ask her questions about what Yoshiro had done to her. Yumi had called them and was there when Kaigara was questioned, along with Misaki, Usagi-san, Yuzu wanted to stay but she was sent to wait in the hall. What scared her the most was when the called later to tell them that Yoshiro was not at the house he had kept her at nor was he at he own house.

Which only meant that hew was still out there, or someone had taken his body. Okay even the thought of someone taking his body kinda creeped her out.

Kaigara shook away the thought and went back to enjoying her release from the hospital. But it didn't last long.

"So there you are." A slurred voice said in front of them. The girls looked up, Kaigara could only stare at the form in before them.

"Yoshiro." Kaigara said, she held Yuzu close to her, keeping her eyes on the one thing in the man's hands.

A gun.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUH! CLIFF HANGER! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I am sure many of you hoped that Yoshiro was dead or something but I just had to bring him back for another scene! And this time Yuzu is in the mix and Yoshiro has a gun! Wondering what's gonna happen? You know what to do REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hmmm. I'm debating weather this will be the last chapter or if I want to add another. I'll just have to see what I come up with. Anyway in the last chapter Kaigara was finally discharged from the hospital, and was enjoying a walk in the hospital gardens when all of sudden..DUN DUN DUNHHHHHHH! YOSHIRO MOTO comes up with a GUN! **

**Will they be killed? Will they be kidnapped? Will they ever make a third season to Junjou Romantica? Okay the last one is more of a wish. Ha-ha!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica...(sniff sniff) I hate saying the disclaimer T.T (ha-ha)**

Kaigara and Yuzu stood staring at the man before them. Yoshiro stepped toward closer, each step clumsier then the last.

"You think you can hit me over the head and just leave. " Yoshiro pointed his gun to the large bandage on his head. "Not expecting me to find you?"

"Kids are so dumb." Said a new voice. Both girls turned to see a tall man to their left, he held a beer bottle and sneering at them. His shaggy brown hair pulled into a ponytail.

The girls to a step back, Kaigara turned to Yuzu, the young girls eyes filled with fear and tears. She trembled softly.

"What do you want?" Kaigara demanded turning back to the men.

"I want you back! I own you!" Yoshiro pointed his gun at them. "And your coming back with me."

Kaigara glared at the man with pure hate. "You do not own me."

The drunken man smirked evilly. "We'll see." Then he fired his gun.

"Kai-chan and Yuzu-chan have the same birthday?" Misaki asked shocked.

"Sort of, Yuzu was six months old when she came to the orphanage, so we just had to back track a little." Yumi explained as they walked into the hospital, Usagi-san, Haruhiko, and Hiroki in tow.

"We thought it would be nice for they girls to share their birthday, Kaigara had already said that she was going to be Yuzu's sister anyway."

"Hiro-san!" Hiroki turned in time to see Nowaki wrap his large hands around him.

"Baka! Get off!" Hiroki blushed.

"But I missed you." This got him a hit to the head.

"Where's Kai-chan and Yuzu-chan?" Misaki asked.

"They went to walk around in the gardens since you guys got stuck in traffic." Nowaki said rubbing his head were Hiroki had just hit him.

"I'll get them." Misaki volunteered and started off toward the doors. The group chatted while they waited for the boy to return.

"When is your next book coming out Usami-sensai?" Yumi asked eagerly.

"Some time in spring, I did just finish a new BL novel, thanks to Yuzu." Usagi-san smiled big.

"Oh great!" Hiroki groaned. "How did you manage to talk to her?"

"I-" Usagi-san was cut short by the sound of a loud crack

"What was that?" Yumi asked, moving closer to Haruhiko.

"It sounded like a gun shot." Haruhiko answered, the hospital turned into a as another shot rang out.

"It sounds like it coming from the gardens." Nowaki said, all faces turned grim.

Without further thinking Usagi-san raced to the doors leading to the gardens. The others followed all except Nowaki and Yumi, who stayed to help calm everyone.

Outside in the gardens, Kaigara and Yuzu hid behind a tall hedged. Yuzu whimpered as Yoshiro fired his gun. This was the third time time he fired it, the first and second times, they had just barley missed.

**Flashback**

_Kaigara pulled Yuzu away as a bullet whizzed passed where they had just stood. Yoshiro's companion rushed over to them and pulled a knife, he swiped the blade through the air just catching Yuzu on the cheek. A single drop of blood leaked out as the girls ran toward a more vegetated part of the gardens. _

_Yoshiro aimed his gun again and fired letting off a loud crack. The bullet hit the ground near Kaigara's foot, but it did not hit her. The girls made it to a tall hedge and ducked down, soon hurried foot steps made it to where they hid. _

"_Damn, where did they go?" Kaigara recognized this as Yoshiro's._

"_They must be here." Said the other man._

"_Well find them! Someone's bound to have heard the shots!" Yoshiro snapped. "I want that little brat found and then I'm gonna deal with her the right way."_

_They ran off, their step growing faint but still close by._

**End Flashback**

Kaigara chanced a look through the dense leaves. Yoshiro was no where in sight but his friend was about ten feet away.

"Yuzu." Kaigara whispered, the younger girl looked up with fright filled eyes. "I need you to do something, okay?"

"What?" Yuzu whispered back.

"You need to run as fast as you can back to the hospital." Kaigara explained. "Find Kusama-san and get help."

"B-B-But I can't!" Yuzu whimpered. "I'm scared."

"Yuzu you have to. I'll detracted them, you just run and don't stop."

Yuzu nodded her head slowly, Kaigara gave her friend a hug then rose from the bushes.

"Hey, Baka!" Kaigara yelled.

"You brat, get over here!" The pony tailed man yelled coming over to her.

Yuzu chose this chance to make her escape. She ran from the bushes, surprising the man.

"Yoshiro the other kid is making a brake for it!"

"Get her!" Yoshiro yelled coming out from just five feet from where Kaigara stood. "I'll deal with her." He sneered at Kaigara.

Kaigara just watched as the brown haired man nodded, then turned and ran after Yuzu.

"_Run fast Yuzu!" _Kaigara thought as Yoshiro came closer. _"Run and don't stop!"_

Misaki ran as fast as he could toward the gardens, it was just moments ago he heard three shots go off. The first thing in his head when he heard then was Kaigara and Yuzu.

"Where are they?" Misaki asked urgently, soon he was at the edge of the gardens.

Just then a shot of red slammed into him. He fell to the ground, letting out a groan.

"Misaki-kun?" Misaki looked down and saw Yuzu sitting on his chest.

"Yuzu-chan!" Misaki hugged the girl. "Where's Kai-chan?"

Before Yuzu could answer, the bushes where Yuzu came from opened up and out came the brown haired man.

"There you are. Now time to finish you off." The man stalked toward them, his knife at the ready.

Misaki scrambled off the ground, holding Yuzu close to his chest, and ran back the way he had come. The two only made it a few feet when Misaki tripped and fell to the ground.

"Now be good and hold still." The man said coming up to them.

Yuzu and Misaki both screamed the first thing that came to their minds.

"Usagi-san!" (Guess who said this? hee-hee)

"Daddy Hiro!" (SOOOO CUTE!)

A shoe zoomed through the air and slammed into the armed mans face. Misaki and Yuzu looked behind them and smiled when they saw Usagi-san and the others running toward them. Hiroki waring only one shoe.

Usagi-san was the first to reach then going for the ponytail mans first, sending him to the ground with a punch. The ponytail man fell to the ground with a groan.

"Are you alright?" Usagi-san asked kneeling down next to the teen.

"We're fine, but we need to find Kai-chan."Misaki said urgently.

"Yoshiro got her!" Yuzu yelled. Everyone 's face turned grim at this news.

"Takahashi take Yuzu back to the hospital," Hiroki instructed pulling on his shoe. "And tell Nowaki to call the police."

"But-" Misaki started to protest but was cut off by Usagi-san's lips.

"Misaki don't argue." Usagi-san ordered, though he was smiling.

Misaki nodded and rushed off with Yuzu to find Nowaki. The other went off to find Kaigara, hoping they would not be to late.

Across the way in just past the gardens, Kaigara lay on the ground, her sides aching and her lip bleeding. Yoshiro brought his foot forward and kicked her once more in the ribs. Kaigara winced at the pain, hoping her ribs did not crack again.

"You see what happens when you defy me girl?" Yoshiro smirked, he began to raised he foot again for another kick.

Kaigara rolled out of the away and quickly stood, but just as she reached her feet, Yoshiro aimed his gun at her. She closed her eyes knowing full well what was to come, before the gun went off she thought of Yuzu, hoping she made it to safety. Kaigara waited for the feel of pain bullet hitting her but it never came. She opened her eye's to see what had happened.

"Usagi-san!" Kaigara screamed when she saw the man holding Yoshiro's gun wielding hand.

Usagi-san wasted no time in twisting Yoshiro's arm, causing him to drop the gun, when it hit the ground Usagi-san kicked it away. Unfortunately Yoshiro did not come unprepared, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. Usagi-san barely missed getting sliced by the blade, having to let go of the mans arm to doge the knife.

"You think you can save her! I own her!" Yoshiro growled.

"You do not own her!" Usagi-san snarled.

Kaigara stood a few feet away watching as the two fought. She looked around for some way to get the knife away from Yoshiro, her eyes fell on a large rock. She picked it up, it was about the size of a baseball and fairly heavy.

Using all her strength she reeled her arm back and threw the rock, it sailed through the air straight to Yoshiro's head. The man staggered and dropped his knife, this was all Usagi-san need to send a final punch to the wobbling man face, sending him to the ground.

Not to long after Misaki, Nowaki, Yumi and Yuzu came with the police. As the police collected Yoshiro and placed him in a car along side his companion, Nowaki looked over Kaigara's injuries. There was no serious damage and she would be fine in a few days, a little sore, but fine.

Through out the whole thing Yuzu stayed glued to Hiroki never leaving his arms. At some point Kaigara did the same with Misaki, sitting next to him on a bench, it was here that tears began to fall. She didn't try to stop them, she didn't wipe them away, she let them fall. In the two years she stayed with Yoshiro she never cried, she would come close but always she would wipe them away.

Misaki saw her tears and became worried. "Kai-chan? Are you okay?"

"Kaigara nodded. "I'm fine." She leaned over and hugged the bot tight as more tears began to fall.

After the police asked their questions, they left with Yoshiro. Now the group walked back to the front of the hospital were they said their good-byes.

"Thank you guys for everything." Kaigara said bowing, Yuzu did as well.

"Will you be okay Kai-chan?" Misaki asked. Looking a bit worried.

"Don't worry Misaki, we'll be fine."

"Bye-bye Hiro-kun!" Yuzu waved slowly, she looked to Hiroki with sad eyes. Hiroki waved back looking a bit sad himself. He had grown to like the girl a little.

"Well lets go girls we need to go before traffic picks up." Yumi said walking over to the cab idling beside them.

Yuzu and Kaigara climbed into the car and looked out the window sending more waves to their friends.

"_It's always through a window." _Kaigara thought solemnly as the cab drove away. _"Every time I have to say good bye it's through a window." _When she left Misaki and Usagi-san the first time, when she watched her parents wave at her from inside their burning home. All she could do was watch as her new found friends disappeared from sight

**Well looks like I'm writing another chapter. Awww poor Kai-chan she had to leave Misaki and Usagi-san again. But on a good note Yoshiro has been put away for good. Or has he? Hee-Hee! You never kno-ow! But what you should know is that if you want to know what happens next YOU NEED TO REVIEW!**


End file.
